


Entre Nous

by Dragonsbain



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Family Strife, Multi, Pregnancy, Renewal, Sex, birth scenes, time heals most things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/pseuds/Dragonsbain
Summary: This story is for http://mizjoely.tumblr.com/.This is my very late Christmas story exchange. Organized by http://tragic-vampire.tumblr.com/. Thanks for the great idea.Thanks for being so patient. I hope the wait was worth it.The title and main theme are from this song.https://youtu.be/BVYuSYlkCJ0Enjoy everyone.





	1. Chapter One

John had steered Sherlock to the waiting car.

 

"Moriarty is back. How is he back?"

"Mary I told you I know what he is going to do next."

 

Mary turned around from the front seat. 

 

"Far be it from me to question a genius but you are in the throws of an overdose."

 

Sherlock growled. Mary threw up her hands and turned back around.

 

"Where is my rotund sibling?"

"Will you stop calling him fat! The man is anything but!"

 

John saw the anger seething from Mary. He was a bit shocked.

 

"He used to be. Always will be." Sherlock whispered.

"Thankfully Mycroft is the adult in this situation. He at least gives you every chance to become more than his whiny drug addicted brother."

Mary drew a deep breath.

"Your brother has been saving your ungrateful arse for decades. You have manipulated and abused his feelings for you. I have done a lot of bad in my life but Christ, Sherlock. Look in the damn mirror."

  
Sherlock looked like he had been slapped. John said nothing because it was true.

They all occupied themselves for a few minutes.

"I will be back."

John left the car to see what was keeping Mycroft.

* * *

The list had burned into Mycroft's mind. He needed only one glance to know what was on it. No need to read the pieces.

John watched as Mycroft texted with unsteady hands. He was still crouched on the floor. John stayed quiet and let Mycroft finish.

Mycroft held a faraway look as he acknowledged John's presence.

"Doctor Watson. My apologies for the delay."

Mycroft stood up.

"Shall we?"

Mycroft followed John back to the car.

* * *

"I shall drop you both off and handle my brother." Mycroft announced to the car.

"Mycroft I will be fine. John needs to take care of him at Baker Street."

Mycroft looked up confused.

"Is this agreeable to you as well Doctor Watson?"

John nodded.

The car pulled in front of their house.

"Mary please take this."

Mycroft handed her a card.

"If you require any assistance at all please call that number. Help will be immediate."

"Thank you Mycroft."

Mary closes the door silently wishing them all luck.

* * *

John is too busy studying Sherlock to notice they have arrived at Mycroft's office.

Mycroft has a tight lipped smile as he pulls Sherlock from the car. Mycroft isn't being rough. John knows he is being just firm enough so Sherlock knows how distressed everyone is.

John is assuming they are taking a back route in. He sees or hears no one else.

"Sherlock, sit."

Mycroft pushes Sherlock into one of the chairs.

"What are you doing?"

Mycroft is prepping Sherlock for a shot. John notices all the items neatly lined up on his desk.

"John I am giving him the necessary drugs to help his system stabilize."

Sherlock starts to fidget.

"It would be to everyone's benefit if you hold still. Brother dear."

Sherlock slumps in the chair. John watches the ease with which Mycroft gives him the shot.

 

_How many times, Mycroft?_

 

John imagines the numerous times Mycroft has had to fish him from a drug den. Mycroft and Greg both never talk about it.

 

_I've never asked Greg directly. Maybe if I did._

 

Mycroft's eyes look haunted.

 

_Probably best not to._

 

Mycroft had called to him three times. Maybe best to drop the formalities.

"John?"

John refocuses on Mycroft. There is an openly kind expression there. Mycroft hands him an envelope.

"Contained within is a list of what he has taken. Also the antidote cocktail I have given him."

Sherlock looks a bit sleepy.

"He is going to take a nice long nap. Which should help you."

Mycroft helps John get him to the car.

"Much easier when he can help a bit."

Mycroft sounds so tired when he says it.

 

_How many times?_

 

"Do not hesitate to contact me John."

John nods. Mycroft turns back to his bunker.

John looks into the car. John is reminded of settling a sleepy toddler into their car seat. After a few moments, and a bit of help from the driver, Sherlock is secured for the ride.

"Could you just give me a minute?"

"No problem, Doctor Watson. Mr. Holmes isn't going to be much of a problem. He is drifting in and out of sleep."

"Thank you."

The driver opens the door for him. Knowing that Mycroft will see him coming.

John softly goes back into the bunker. He is curious about the drugs. Also the haunted look Mycroft had on the plane.

* * *

As John gets closer to Mycroft's office he can hear quite a racket going on. Mumbled words and lots of banging. John quickens his step.

"Why..(bang) the bloody hell..(bang) should I?"

John can now hear something being hit against the wall of Mycroft's office.

John is about to go into the office.

"Myc. Please breathe."

John stops.

 

 _Anthea? Where was she?_ John thinks.

 

John goes on instinct. He pulls out his phone and hits record.

  
"He took the drugs!"

"In all fairness, Myc, that is why you gave them to him."

Mycroft just looks at Anthea.

"Really?"

Mycroft picks up the chair again.

*bang*

John leans against the outer wall of the office.

 

_You gave him the drugs!!??_

 

*bang*

John can feel the wall shake with the impacts.

 

_What the hell!!??_

 

"Anthea! He was only in the air for four minutes!"

"Four!"

*bang*

"God damn!"

*bang*

"minutes!"

 

Mycroft throws the chair. It thuds against the front wall of the office. Next to where John is hiding.

 

"Sherlock is smart."

Anthea is very calm. Mycroft retrieves the chair.

 

 _Not done killing it yet?_  

John is astonished at the rage coming from Mycroft.

 

 

"Those were supposed to be for much later!

*bang*

"If ever!"

*bang*

"He knew that you were forced to give him a suicide mission."

"No one forced me."

Mycroft stares at the floor.

"He was withering in solitary confinement. He would just escape any other way."

"So you offered him a quiet way out."

"Yes!"

 

John can hear the chair snap this time.

 

"What did everyone want me to do?! Just let him rot in prison?"

 

_Oh Mycroft._

 

"He would have been in solitary for the rest of his life. He would have gone insane."

 

John leans against the wall for a second.

 

"I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Anthea tries to gently herd Mycroft towards his chair.

"I know you couldn't. So why are you so upset that he took all of them?"

 

John could hear Mycroft's breathing start to slow down.

 

"Sherlock normally sees multiple solutions to a problem. I put him in a situation that he could have escaped. Once he started the mission."

"And?"

"He could have hidden. He would be on the run. But he would have survived. I could have brought him back in. I just needed time to work everything out."

"Myc. That is part of it. What is the rest?"

 

Anthea hated doing this. Mycroft's face was not guarded for once. This was deeply hurting him. Mycroft needed to voice it.

"Sherlock didn't want to be saved. He is just so depressed and broken. He can't see any good in anything anymore. He wanted to.."

Anthea stops him.

"Shhh. Breathe."

Mycroft is slowly pacing in front of his desk.

"He hates me. Why does he hate me?"

Mycroft's voice gets it's strength back.

"I have done nothing but cover for him. Save him from himself. What is wrong with that?"

"Myc we have had this discussion. You somehow went from being his older brother to his third parent. The entire dynamic shifted."

 

John leans forward and sighs.

 

"I just passed the torch to John. I didn't want to do that."

"I know you didn't."

"I couldn't think of anything else to do. Sherlock won't listen to me. I do not know if even John can save him at this point."

Anthea almost has him to the desk.

"Myc, sit please."

 

John could hear a deep broken breath being drawn.

 

"You have done far more than anyone else could have with Sherlock. You have kept him alive this long."

"To what purpose, Ant?"

"Look at all the people he has helped and saved."

"The one person he can't save is himself."

Mycroft stops and lets out a laugh.

"Hell if I can accomplish that task!"

Mycroft finally leans against the desk.

"I am pathetic."

Mycroft bounces up again.

"You are not pathetic, Myc."

"Anthea, how can I be a parent if I obviously can't even be a mediocre brother?"

 

_What?_

 

John's brain starts processing the statement. Anthea drags the other chair behind the desk.

"I'll sit, Ant. You get the good chair. You need it."

Mycroft's voice is getting very quiet. Anthea sits down and gets Mycroft to do the same.

"Listen, Myc. We will figure this out. I promise."

Anthea gathers him into a hug.

"He won't go into therapy. I can't fix this anymore."

 

John quickly glances in the door. Mycroft is buried on Anthea's shoulder. Anthea looks to be in her last trimester.

_Either that or she is carrying twins._

 

Mycroft pulls back. Anthea pulls him back in.

"Myc. Please trust me and just let it go. You need to."

 

Mycroft is too exhausted to fight it. John can barely hear him. Mycroft's shaking shoulders and heaving sides give him away.

_  
I'm sorry I ever questioned your intentions, Mycroft._

 

John can see Mycroft clinging to Anthea like a life raft.

John has heard enough. John gives himself a moment and leans against the wall.

 

_Your methods suck though._

John turns to go when he hears a noise. It is like a sobbing laugh.

 

"When did you...last eat?"

Mycroft's voice is broken but has a bit of bright in it.

John then hears Anthea's stomach growl.

"I don't remember."

 

John takes one last look. Mycroft's face is wet with tears. His eyes are red but his face has a mirthful smile on it. Mycroft tidies himself up with a handkerchief.

 

"Well we better get the three of you something to eat."

 

 _Sherlock your going to be an Uncle. Twice over._ John smiles at the thought.

 

Mycroft is holding and talking to her belly.

"Before you two start eating your mother from the inside out."

Anthea gives him a swat to the back of his head.

"You and your damn horror movies."

 

John leaves with the sound of laughter filling the bunker.

John makes his way to the car quickly.

"Thank you for waiting."

The driver nods and they leave.

John spends the ride staring at his phone.

That is the problem with information. How to handle it once you have it.

_What do I do with this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened during this chapter. I got the warm fuzzies and kept writing. So prepare for tooth rotting fluff.

John watched as Mary came to term. It was hard enough preparing Sherlock for the coming of their little girl. He couldn't contemplate telling him that Anthea was expecting as well.

John had listened to the recording numerous times the night of Sherlock's overdose. He could never hide that recording from the Holmes brothers plus his own ex-super agent. So he committed it to memory.

He highly doubted that Sherlock would believe him anyway. John kept the memory tucked away. He pulled it out every time the Holmes boys got into a spat.

_Would Sherlock even care that his brother bled for him so deeply?_

John figured he might. But heaven forbid they ever tell each other.

 

"John!"

He looked up to the sound of both Sherlock and Mary screaming his name.

Sherlock came running in dressed in his lab smock and goggles.

John burst out laughing.

 

"What?" Sherlock asked.

John ran and grabbed Mary's hospital bag. Giggling all the way.

 

"Birth is a very bloody process. I'm just preparing."

 

Mary was amused until the next contraction hit.

They both got her down the stairs.

 

"Mrs. Hudson!"

She popped out of her flat.

"Oh. It's time."

 

 _Cool as a cucumber. As always._ John thought with a smile.

 

"We will keep you informed." Sherlock stated as he went out the door.

* * *

"Sir. You need to see this feed."

 

Anthea's voice wandered in the office.

Mycroft went to her. He wasn't going to make her walk anymore than necessary.

Anthea was beginning her eighth month. She handled the changes with all the grace and poise she brought to everything.

By the end of the day, though, she was done.

Mycroft compensated by making sure she was taken care of at home. Foot and back rubs were favorites.

He had learned to handle the hormone changes as well. They had come up with a code system. If the "flashes" started to hit at work she asked to go for some air.

A couple of minor breakdowns in his private office. Once the door was closed it was almost soundproof.

No one was any the wiser.

 

"Is that The Watson's car?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why are they pulled over?"

  
Anthea noted the concerned look on his face. She focused the cameras on the back seat.

"Why is my brother in his lab gear?"

* * *

"Sherlock move out of my way."

John opened the back door and pushed him out of the car.

"She is going to have the baby here?"

"You twit. The baby..."

Mary stopped to scream.

"comes when she is ready." John finished.

* * *

"Oh. Now this is highly amusing."

Anthea turned to see Mycroft flash a smile.

"Please dispatch the paramedics."

Which promptly disappeared when Anthea's elbow found his hip.

"Already done, Sir."

Mycroft still looked like he wanted an easy chair and popcorn.

* * *

The ambulance pulled up. John was never so happy to be under surveillance.

"Big brother is watching." Sherlock said with disdain.

"Just when we need him too."

The relief was palpable.

John turned towards a camera and gave the thumbs up sign. John wasn't sure but he swore the camera nodded.

* * *

"Your welcome John." Mycroft said with a soft smile.

"I will keep you updated. Sir."

"Please send something more useful than flowers to the new parents."

"Yes, Sir."

 

Mycroft disappeared back in his office.

Anthea knew exactly what to get. She had her eyes on a pram designed for twins. The car seats were removable. Easy folding.They had a model for a single child also. Perfect.

  
"Healthy baby girl."

Mycroft pulled himself out of the piles of papers.

"Very good. What time is it?"

"Four hours since you came back in here."

"Oh."

Mycroft leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"Time to head home, Myc. Your tired and my body is a big cramp."

"Quite so, Ant."

* * *

Mycroft watched Anthea as she slept. They were alone and he could indulge in feeling...what?

Some things were beyond his vast knowledge of human language.

Mycroft sighed and gently stroked her hair.

Maybe such things shouldn't be defined. The intersection of language and emotions was nebulous. It was sometimes easier to step over that line. Let the sensation of warm sunshine fill him.

In these moments he wanted to both give and receive. To embrace and be embraced. To love and to be loved. Pass that sunshine to another. Let it fill them as much as him.

Mycroft's musings were interrupted by his children knocking about in Anthea's womb.

 

"Easy." Mycroft whispered.

Mycroft gently ran his hand over them.

"Settle down. You don't want to wake your Mum."

Mycroft had his hand tapped a few times. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"This is not playtime."

Mycroft studied Anthea's face. She was deeply sleeping.

"If I sing you a song will you two settle down?"

The movement stopped.

"Agreed, then."

 

Mycroft sat cross legged next to Anthea. He rubbed her belly with soft circular motions. 

 

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.

Remember me to one who lives there.

She once was a true love of mine"

  
His rich melodic voice softly carried around the room. When Mycroft finished, all was still again. Mycroft leaned forward and kissed them. 

"Goodnight you two."

  
Anthea felt his lips on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

She could hear him yawn. Then roll over and settle down.

Anthea waited a few moments.

"Thanks."

Anthea slid her hand over her children.

"That is my favorite lullaby." She whispered as she fell back to sleep.

  
Mycroft smiled and cuddled into the pillow.

* * *

 

"Oh my god. What doesn't this thing do?"

Mary said as she looked at the instruction manual.

"Change her nappy?" John asked.

"Very funny. Should I even ask who this is from?"

John shot Mary a look.

"Thought so."

John handed Mary the card.

 

_We thought you might have need of this._

_Congratulations,  
M &A_

  
"M and A?"

John looked very confused and innocent as he retrieved Rosie's bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff before the main act. Max and Sam are OC's from Snowblind.

All parents have different markers for their children. First steps. First words. First day of school. Then the story they almost never tell. Their origin story.

For the Holmes twins their beginnings were in Romania.

Anthea and Mycroft were on a long mission with their best friends Max and Sam. Max and Sam began as their handlers. Over the course of a decade the four had morphed into a team. MI-6 had decided to let it happen. They were used for the missions deemed too daft for any sane team to tackle.

That is how the four found themselves in the bombed out remains of what used to be a castle.It was located in a small wood surrounded by fields of grass and wildflower. It was enough to provide safe shelter. MI-6 had stocked it with provisions for any agent who needed it.

The trick was finding it. Then figuring out where the supplies were stored. Which they all did. The most important thing is they were safe. Mission over. They would hike out tomorrow and go home.

"Auggie!"

It was a nickname derived from his middle name of Auguste. Only Sam and Max ever called him that.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Ant forgot her towels. Could you bring them to her?"

Mycroft looked up from his phone. He had been typing the mission notes.

Mycroft answered with a long sigh. He locked his phone and grabbed the towels.

"Plenty of time to do that later. You are allowed to relax." Max added.

They heard a mumbled explanation about how he hated getting interrupted in the middle of a thought stream as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

A stream ran next to the castle. They used it for a water source.

A camping shower was set up next to it. The water was cold but clean. As long as they could wash the mission off of them.

"Ant I am approaching."

Anthea smiled. They had all seen each other naked. They had stitched gashes. Set bones. Treated wounds.

Anthea quickly remembered picking splinters from Max's soft bits after an exploding wood table attacked him. The guys always wore protection after that.

All awkwardness had disappeared long ago.

Except for Mycroft.

"You are cleared to approach." Anthea said with a laugh.

This was the most shocking thing she knew about Mycroft.

Mycroft walked forward staring at the ground. He placed the towels on a rock close to her.

"Thank you."

The same man who made some of the most notorious people on the planet fear his wrath...

Mycroft gave a small hum.

was diffident? Shy? Bashful?

Mycroft turned to go.

It was hard to put a label on it. But he did it with the few friends he was bonded to. Or someone he wanted to drop his shields around.

"Myc. I need a bit of help."

"Ant, please."

Anthea heard the quiet growl at the end.

_Time to change tactics._

"I'm covered."

"I walked all the way down here for nothing."

Mycroft lifted his head and stopped. Anthea was covered head to toe in bubbles. His bewilderment was wonderful to behold.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"My apologies. You are covered. How may I assist you?"

"Can you get my back?"

Anthea turned and the small of her back to her shoulders held no bubbles. Mycroft rolled his eyes and took the bath poof.

Mycroft efficiently soaped up the section. Anthea leaned into his touch.

"What?"

"Could you scrub under my shoulders a little harder?"

Mycroft gave no response.

"I am itchy."

Anthea heard a world weary sigh.

The poof was firmly scratched over her middle and lower back.

"Yes. Yes."

Mycroft's hand kept up with his wiggling teammate.

"Right there."

Anthea started bouncing her foot a bit.

"Anthea you are not a horse."

It felt good and she was itchy.

"Sorry. It just feels good."

"I gathered."

Mycroft kept it up for a few more moments.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Mycroft handed the poof back.

"Thanks Myc."

The bubbles were starting to disappear. Anthea didn't want to push her luck.

"Welcome."

* * *

Mycroft walked back to the castle.

"I would like to take a nap."

Max and Sam looked as he passed.

"Probably a good idea. You haven't slept in two days." Sam stated.

"I am glad you approve."

Mycroft's tone wasn't harsh.

"Sleep well and sweet dreams." Max added.

Mycroft nodded at the both of them. They silently watched him walk from the room. Max and Sam turned to each other confused.

"What was that all about?"

 

Down at the stream Anthea was consumed by giggles. 


	4. Author's Note

Dear Gentle Readers,

Steven and Mark get to write "insane wish fulfillment" in The Final Problem. I decided to do a little of my own.

"There will be no sex scenes in Snowblind."

I agreed to that almost 3 years ago. I can hint, tease and reference but no sex. So I'm in the process of writing what was Mycroft and Anthea's first time together. I have and will reference it in Snowblind.

So if the following chapter seems less fluffy and way more serious, that is why. All the deep explanations about Mycroft's views on sex, sexuality, his phobias and whatnot will be the subject of the next like 4-6 chapters of Snowblind. So many speeches.

Entre Nous will be kept fluffy and light. So you guys get the serious sex with no explanations. Snowblind gets all the explanations and no sex.

I hope you are all ok with that.

Thanks for supporting this little story. It means a lot.

Health and Happiness,

Kathy


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter foreplay. The chapter was getting long. So I divided it.

"Hey Ant. Feeling any better?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Very much so."

Anthea stifled a yawn.

"May I suggest a nap?"

"I don't"

*yawn*

"need one Max."

Eye rolls from Max and Sam confirmed what Anthea knew. She needed some sleep.

"Where is Myc?"

"Auggie is snugged up in the next room. He should just about be asleep." Sam stated.

"We will hold the meal till you get some sleep."

"Thanks Max."

Anthea laid out her sleeping mat. It was comfortable enough. She listened to the breeze outside. It was late September. The fields were showing off their final flowers for the season. It was peaceful.

* * *

"Hey, Sam."

"What?"

"No one touched our secret stash."

Sam gave an approving hum. Max handed the bottles over one by one to Sam.

"A 1998 Pol Roger Cuvée Sir Winston Churchill. Very nice."

"A Mission Hill 2014 Reserve Icewine Riesling."

Sam hugged the bottle.

"You have to share."

"Your no damn fun Max."

"Oh like Auggie is going to share this. A 14 year old Oban Highland Single Malt Scotch Whisky."

"You are impossible." Max said with a smile.

  
"Dads can I have a glass of scotch?"

Anthea's voice wandered into the room.

"Go to sleep."

The perfect unison of the response filled her with serenity. She had found her home in a group of MI-6 agents.

  
Sam and Max could hear a burst of giggles fade out to deep breathing. Max grabbed the champagne and wine and headed to the stream. Sam continued with the reports.

  
Max walked back in and began a building check.

They were safe and hidden. But habit is habit.

 

"She is out." Max stated as he walked out of Anthea's room. 

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Not in front of the kids."

Max's smile was radiant.

"I do believe they are both asleep."  
  
Sam's playful look was very inviting. Max wasn't taking the bait.

"Let me check on Auggie."

Sam sighed and went back to the reports.

 

"Sam?"

He couldn't read Max's face.

"Go look at Auggie."

"Is he having another nightmare?"

"Just go look at Auggie."

Sam unobtrusively walked in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft was curled up under a sleeping bag and blanket. His body held no tension. Which was rare. The feature that stood out was his smile.

Sam joined Max in the other room.

"I have never seen a smile like that on his face." Sam stated.

"Neither have I."

"That isn't a nightmare."

"I would say not."

Max was smiling going over the reports.

"Clear your head Sam."

Max gave him a few minutes.

"How great can we make dinner?"

Max could here the silent "oh my god" before the statement.

"We shouldn't push. Do you think our boy is ready?"

It was an honest question from Max.

"I think it is time we gave him a gentle push. The setting will do the rest."

Max closed out of the reports.

"There are some plum trees nearby. I think we need some fresh fruit."

Max and Sam had an exuberant lovemaking session between two plum trees. Mycroft and Anthea couldn't hear a thing and the plums didn't mind at all.

* * *

Mycroft's nose woke him up. More correctly, his stomach. Max and Sam were cooking. To someone living off of protein bars and vitamins for two weeks the smell was intoxicating.

Mycroft followed the smell to a fire.

"It's alive." Sam stated.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"You slept for about 4 hours." Max answered the unstated question.

Mycroft nodded.

"Here try this and tell me if it needs anything."

Max handed him the spoon.

"Dried beef and vegetables. With oats to thicken it."

Max nodded. Mycroft received a second spoonful.

"Wild thyme?"

"Yes."

"There is fruit in here?"

Max pulled back a cloth to reveal the plums and various berries.

Max heard something between a hum and a yum from Mycroft.

Max refilled the spoon. The spoon stopped halfway to Mycroft's lips. He sensed Anthea behind him and turned.

Mycroft holding the spoon out with the fire glow on his face made her think she was still dreaming.

Anthea nodded.

The spoon was gently slid into her mouth. She locked her lips and made him pull a little getting it back out.

 

 _Well?_ Mycroft thought.

  
"That is really good. Thanks."

"You are welcome." Max answered.

Sam and Max exchanged a quick smile. Anthea and Mycroft still had their eyes locked.

"Auggie does it need anything?"

Mycroft turned and dropped the spoon in Max's hand.

"A pinch of salt and a dash of pepper. If not a shot of soy."

"Thank you."

Mycroft turned.

"Excuse me. I need to tidy up a bit for dinner."

  
"It will be ready in about 10 minutes." Sam stated.

Mycroft nodded.

  
"Can we roast some plums?"

"Sure Ant. That would taste great." Max answered.

"Let me get some sticks to put them on."

Anthea disappeared into the woods.

  
Mycroft turned back around. Max and Sam were being studied. His eyes went wide after a minute.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other?"

Sam and Max let out deep laughs.

"It is a normal and natural part of a relationship." Max stated.

Mycroft harrumphed.

"I feel sorry for your parents." Sam added.

"I didn't need that image."

"You started it." Max answered.

Mycroft marched into the castle.

Max lowered his voice.

"This out of the man who was practically sobbing with joy the night of our wedding."

"Now Max. He was tired and had way too much alcohol."

"Yeah. His brain is receiving way too many signals that he can't decode. Maybe he isn't ready."

"If he starts getting defensive we can deflect before he gets cross."

"Sounds like a plan."

  
Anthea returned with a handful of sticks and some flowers.

"Flowers for the table. This is a celebration of a successful mission."

Sam smiled.

"That it is."

  
Mycroft walked back with four waters.

Four bowls were placed in a wide circle with a wildflower spray in the middle. Anthea and Mycroft immediately went for the bowls.

"Wait."

Sam dashed to the stream.

"We have refreshments." Max stated.

Sam came back with the bottles. Mycroft wasn't looking very enthusiastic.

 _Stop torturing him._ Anthea thought.

"And for you." Sam stated as he handed the scotch over.

Mycroft couldn't crack it open fast enough.

 

The stew assuaged their hunger. The water quenched their thirst. The alcohol allowed them to relax.

Mycroft watched as the wood shavings traveled from the sticks to the flames. Some disappeared whole into the flames. Some glowed and puffed out of existence before they fully fell in the fire.

"Why are we sharpening sticks?"

"To roast some plums." Anthea answered.

Mycroft was content to just watch. The plums produced a unique sent when licked by the flames.

Max tested the temperature before taking a bite.

"That is nice. Could use some whipped cream or ice cream."

Mycroft watched the flames. The random patterns and shifting colors was like white noise for his mind.

"Myc?"

Anthea was holding a plum in front of him. The char and the sweetness added to the flavor melody in his mouth.

Anthea was watching both his eyes and mouth.

"It is quite a pleasant taste."

"Good."

Mycroft felt her thumb wipe one corner of his mouth. She sucked the juice off of it and cleaned the other corner. The edges of her mouth curled while sucking her finger clean.

Mycroft smiled back.

Anthea leaned over relaxing a bit more.

"I will do the dishes." Mycroft said as he hopped up.

"Would you like any help?" Anthea asked brightly.

Mycroft paused a moment while gathering all the dishes into the cooking pot.

"That will not be necessary. Continue to enjoy the fire and I will return when the task is completed."

Anthea covered her face and sighed.

Max and Sam just shrugged.

  
Mycroft's hands were shaking.

_Why am I shaking? I am not cold. I should be relaxed._

Mycroft focused on washing the dishes with the camp shower. Hoping the switch in focus would distract him.

_You are overtired and waited too long to eat._

The thought ran through his brain. Mycroft accepted the explanation and finished the dishes.

 

The fire crackled while the humans around it laid down on the soft earth. The developing sunset was throwing it's colors across every surface.

Mycroft carefully walked past everyone. All their eyes were closed.

The castle held it's own beauty. Architecture, lovingly crafted by artisans. Some sections whole. Some cracked and splintered. All enhanced by that golden light.

Mycroft looked at a ragged chunk of stone. Mycroft retrieved it from the floor. The other side was carved but full of dirt. A bit of brushing and a splash of water revealed an intricate flower.

 _Some things just need to be viewed in the correct circumstances for their full potential to be realized._ Mycroft thought.

"Auggie?"

Max's voice called him back to the fire.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Looks like an ordinary piece of broken stone." Anthea added.

"Correct." Mycroft said as he handed it to Max. "Till you turn it over."

"That is a striking flower." Sam stated.

"Took a while to carve that." Max added.

"At least an hour. Depending on the tools." Mycroft said.

Max passed it to Anthea.

Mycroft sat next to her.

"You can feel how the depth of each petal varies."

Mycroft guided her hand across the flower. Mycroft closed his eyes and focused on his finger tips.

"There are barely any nicks from the original carving."

"How many are you counting?"

Mycroft concentrated.

"Only five Max."

"I didn't feel any."

Mycroft took Anthea's hand.

"This is the most prominent one."

"Ok."

"Then here. Here."

The last two were so faint she could barely feel them.

 _How sensitive are your fingers?_ Anthea thought.

  
Max and Sam smiled at each other. Max walked down to the stream.

 

"Excuse me you two."

They were both still exploring the stone. They looked up.

"I need to douse this fire. I don't want you to get wet."

Mycroft blinked a few times.

"Of course."

 

They all made their way back into the castle.

"What are we playing?"

"Nothing Ant. I'm exhausted."

She nodded at Sam.

"You guys can play. Max?"

Sam looked around.

"Max?"

"I'm getting the bedding ready."

"Ok."

Max emerged yawning deeply.

Max and Sam both gave Anthea a goodnight kiss.

"Nite Auggie."

"Peaceful dreams to you both."

The thank you was said in chorus.

 

Yawns are contagious. So within five minutes both Anthea and Mycroft were infected.

"Sleep would seem to be" *yawn* "needed by us all."

Anthea smiled.

"Full bellies, alcohol and cat naps for two weeks."

Mycroft nodded.

Anthea stepped forward.

"Nite Myc."

The tradition of a goodnight kiss started many years ago for all of them. It was habit now.

"Nite Ant."

 

Mycroft watched as she walked to her room. Mycroft turned and made his way to his bedroll.

He laid down and noticed the shaking again.

 _Just really tired_.

Mycroft's interior vision was blank. His sense memory was working overtime.

Every small cut and crevice on her right hand. The strength of her hug. The smell of her hair. Far beyond the shampoo. A variation of the scent of her skin. The softness of her lips on his cheek.

Mycroft's hand landed on his cheek. It was a bit wet.

_What?_

Mycroft opened his eyes. The moonlight gently lit everything. His vision had cleared up. No longer foggy from weariness.

That is when he noticed a small basket. A few feet from him. Berries, plums, bread and the rest of the champagne.

 

_We have led you to the water. Your decision if you want to drink or not. We think you might like it._

_Max & Sam_

 

Time slowed for a minute. Mycroft was aghast and excited.

The impulsive part of his brain took over before the rest could object. Mycroft tucked the basket under his arm.

  
Max and Sam heard a hum at their door.

They looked and smiled. Which just flustered Mycroft.

"Sod off."

Mycroft could hear the giggling behind him.

 

"Anthea? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be lovely."


	6. Author's Note #2

Dear Gentle Reader,

I apologize that this chapter has taken so damn long to write. Way too many things got in the way. It is finally done. 

A sex scene that was in me. That my main Snowblind couple deserve. It just took a long time to get the words right. 

The music that finally got this scene rolling was a surprise to me. I had to let my 14 year old self control the radio while I was driving. If that makes any sense.   
.

Here is the final playlist.   
.

"With you I'm born again" by Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright

"She" by James Newton Howard

"Between Sun and Moon" by RUSH

"Affair of the heart" by Rick Springfield 

.  
Then the big one. All the "action" was written to and inspired by;

"Heart of the Sunrise" by Yes  
.

This is an amazingly long chapter. It was supposed to be much longer. Getting pregnant to finding out their pregnant. The finding out will now be it's own chapter. 

I hope you enjoy it.

Health and Happiness everyone.


	7. Chapter 5

Mycroft puts the basket down.

"I'll only be a minute."

He gathers a few waters and a blanket. Tucks everything in the basket and walks back to Anthea.

"Shall we?"

Anthea took a second to notice the look on his face. Mycroft looked apprehensive.

_Breathe, Myc. It is just me._

"What are we waiting for?" Anthea said with a smile.

Anthea stepped quickly to the door. Mycroft slowly followed.

"Which way?"

Mycroft shrugged.

Anthea picked up a leaf and let the wind take it.

"Follow the leaf?" Mycroft asked.

"Why not?"

Mycroft's eyebrow raised.

"Come on."

Mycroft huffed and followed.

 

It was landscape they hadn't seen in a while. They had walked in a different way. They watched rabbits and other small animals scurry in the woods around them. Occasionally, something would make a bigger noise and they would stop.

_Once an agent. Always an agent._

Anthea pulled her gun on two foxes who were playing in a group of bushes. The foxes looked confused.

"Sorry you two."

The foxes sat and watched Mycroft and Anthea for a moment. The foxes chatted with each other.

"Why do they always sound like they have a horrible case of asthma?"

"Ant. I am no Zoologist. It might be the shape of their throats?"

"Makes sense."

One of the foxes yelled.

"I will take that as a yes." Mycroft said with a smile.

The foxes backed up. Yipping as they did.

"Goodnight to you as well." Anthea stated.

The foxes and humans walked off their separate ways.

They had only gone about half a kilometer. It was late September. The fall colors were everywhere. It was cool. Not cold.

Pleasant.

Mycroft was taking the time to look and appreciate. Not analyze.

Mycroft heard Anthea draw a breath.

"Myc. Look."

The woods had opened up to a field. Grass with patches of wildflowers. The moon threw silver over everything.

"It looks like a painting." Mycroft said quietly.

"And we are going to have a picnic in it."

Anthea gently pushed him forward.

They set up between two groups of wildflowers.

Mycroft was sitting up looking around. Anthea laid back. The grass making a nice cushion under the blanket.

The serenity of the landscape was doing what it could to soothe Mycroft's nerves. Anthea was grateful.

Mycroft felt his hand being pulled on.

"Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Join me down here."

Mycroft laid back. She could feel him tense up.

"Do you know the constellations?"

Mycroft turned and gave her a look she knew well.

Preposterous. It seemed to say.

Mycroft divided the sky into quarters and explained each one. Anthea could listen all night. Mycroft could make the most boring subjects fascinating.

It was also the sound of his voice. This voice was just for their group. Stripped of the sarcasm and haughtiness. He didn't have to be the Iceman around them.

 

Anthea sat up and reached for the champagne bottle. She took a sip and passed him the bottle. He waved it off.

"Water please."

Anthea handed him a water and continued to sip the champagne. Anthea absently stared at Mycroft.

Mycroft noticed the glances bounced between the champagne and himself.

"Anthea. You are thinking rather loudly but I am unable to translate."

"You enjoy wine. You enjoy spirits. The taste of most champagnes should be well within your enjoyment zone."

Mycroft's eyes widened for a second.

 _I hit something_.

"So why don't I partake?"

Anthea could not think as fast as Mycroft. Her thought train was miles ahead of where he perceived her to be though. 

"Yes."

"It doesn't agree with me."

_He never drinks anything sparkling. Nothing carbonated. He has acid issues. A small glass would never aggravate that. The carbonation gets you drunk quicker. Loss of control? No. He can get that way with Scotch._

"Oh."

Anthea took a small sip. The moonlight highlighted the bubbles perfectly.

_Bubbles? It's the bubbles?_

"I am glad I could clear that up."

_OMG! It gives him the giggles._

Mycroft saw a slow smile spread across her face.

_Hard to be the Iceman while trying not to laugh._

Mycroft's eyes went wide again.

_Oh Lord. She has figured it out._

Anthea had known with him long enough to read his eyes. He was mentally squirming.

_Champagne gives him the giggles. Champagne gives him the giggles._

Anthea was quiet. Mycroft could see the laughter twinkling in her eyes.

Even the smartest people can give into impulses of self preservation.

_I'll nip this in the bud right now._

Anthea felt the bottle being taken from her. Mycroft raised the bottle in front of him.

"Salud."

Mycroft took a large sip. He looked shocked.

"That is enjoyable."

Anthea watched. Eyes full of humor.

Mycroft took another large sip. Anthea was handed the bottle right as the bubbles hit.

Mycroft was busy pinching his nose and fluttering his feet. He tried to clear his throat with a cough. What came out was a barked laugh.

Anthea tried not to laugh.

"Not funny."

Mycroft looked nettled and embarrassed at the same time.

"If you indicate anything along the lines of cute, I'm leaving."

Anthea leaned forward and laughed.

Mycroft gathered himself while he watched her. The laugh had a different tone to it. Not cruel. Not teasing. Just pure.

Anthea lifted her head watching his face. He looked a bit put off but not mad.

She handed him the water. Mycroft sipped it attempting a stern look. Anthea ignored him.

"You like the taste. The bubbles, not so much. So try this."

Anthea took a blackberry and put a drop of the champagne on it. She waited till the bubbles disappeared. The blackberry was brushed on his lips till he opened his mouth.

"Well?"

"Enhanced blackberry."

Anthea dosed another one. 

Mycroft looked relaxed. He was watching the grass and wildflowers sway in the breeze.

The bottle was sealed and set aside.

 

The only way Mycroft would dance is Anthea would have to lead.

"Myc."

Anthea held the berry loose in her teeth.

Mycroft turned. The berry was delivered into his mouth by her tongue. Her lips landing like a butterfly on his.

His whole body stilled. Perfect silence in his mind.

"Myc?"

He opened his eyes to a radiant smile.

"Swallow."

Anthea watched him for a second. Too many emotions were flashing through his eyes and face.

"Did you enjoy that?"

A spark of fire lit in his eyes. Anthea felt herself pulled into his lap.

A gentle yes was whispered into her ear.

"Good."

"Hush." Was breathed against her lips before he kissed her.

Mycroft's tongue gently ran across her lips. Anthea encouraged the exploration. Playfully nipping it at one point.

A growl was the response.

Kissing, like many things, is an art. Mycroft was not a big player sexually. There were things he did instinctively. Or learned on the fly. Kissing was one of these. Anthea didn't care how he had learned it. She was enjoying the fact that he did it so well.

 

Anthea felt a shudder go through him. The kissing stopped.

Mycroft rested his forehead against hers. Their noses slotting together. His eyes closed just breathing.

"Myc?"

Mycroft hummed.

"Don't pull away. Tell whatever thought just stopped you to sod off."

Mycroft drew a breath.

"You want this?"

Anthea swore she could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. Anthea kept her voice gentle.

"I asked you a question."

Anthea gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes I do."

"So do I. Please continue."

Anthea could feel the smile.

Mycroft pulled back a bit and nipped the end of her nose.

"You are endlessly tolerant of me."

His eyes were joyous even as his voice cracked.

"I do it because I want to. Always remember that."

Mycroft hated when he had one to many emotions running around. Hard to catalogue and settle them.

Mycroft gently laid Anthea down on the blanket. Anthea watched him stand up and walk a bit. She relaxed and started with her buttons.

"I do believe I can handle a few buttons."

Anthea pulled her hands back.

"Pardon."

Anthea could feel her wrists gently placed above her head.

Mycroft started again with a gentle kiss.

 _And we are back_.  Anthea thought.

 

Anthea stretched her arms over her head and relaxed. She was watching him move. Which was always a gratifying use of her time. It seemed genetic in the Holmes males.

Siger had passed his dancing ability to Sherlock. The interest skipping over Mycroft.

_We are going to change that._

Mycroft stopped.

Anthea smiled and wiggled her chest a bit.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and continued.

Mycroft had a lot of natural grace. It was held in check for the Iceman performance. But it was still there. Anthea had to stop herself staring as he would walk around.

Mycroft had a type of shimmy that would occur when he was mad and tried not to show it. It was the only good thing about horrid meetings.

_How long have I been doing that?_

Mycroft afforded a marvelous view from behind.

_I am pathetic._

Mycroft cleared his throat.

Anthea opened her eyes to Mycroft studying her. Arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting?"

Anthea turned five shades of red and giggled.

"I have done nothing."

Mycroft watched as she started laughing again. He waited.

"I need to gain access to your back."

Mycroft gently touched her breasts.

"Ah."

Anthea sat up. Mycroft's hands fell on her shoulders. Anthea lifted her arms and was freed of her shirt. It was folded and placed near the basket.

Mycroft's legs appeared on the outside of hers. His thumbs gently moving the muscles from her neck to her shoulders.

"That feels good."

Anthea added a little moan for emphasis. She didn't need to look at his face. He was attempting not to smile.

She playfully swatted his knee. The laugh was just cut off by clearing his throat.

Mycroft's hands made quick work of the hooks.

"Away with this thing."

Mycroft had said it like a command. Anthea could see him fling it next to the shirt.

Anthea felt his hands massage out the tightness from the band. His hands continued around till he was palming her breasts.

The softness of his flannel was pressed against her back. Anthea leaned her weight against him.

This allowed him to treat each breast to a massage by both hands. Anthea could see him watching her reactions.

With the thoroughness only Mycroft could achieve, every inch of each breast was rubbed. He left the nipples alone though.

"You are holding a lot of tension in your chest."

Mycroft stopped as her left breast twitched.

"Or that bra is the incorrect size."

Mycroft turned his head to see Anthea's peaceful expression. He continued working on her breasts.

"Ant?"

He said it quietly enough that she could ignore him if she chose to. His hands continued chasing the stress out of her.

 

Anthea snugged into his shoulder. Mycroft could see her smile from the corner of his eye.

His fingers bumped into her waistband.

"Don't you dare make me move."

Anthea gave him a quick kiss to the jaw.

Mycroft shifted his gaze. Her smile had widened into a grin. Eyes still closed.

Anthea felt a hum rumble through her.

Her eyes took a snapshot. Mycroft's eyes were darting about like he was studying blueprints. His cheeks had a light blush dusting across them. Which highlighted his freckles.

The man did love a challenge.

Anthea was focused on his heartbeat and the fingers drumming on her hips.

_Let me help a bit here._

Anthea toed off her trainers. Mycroft watched her feet flex and her legs stretch. Anthea was settling back in when the solution came to him.

Mycroft folded his legs over hers. Anthea settled on the blanket next to his crotch. Mycroft untied his trainers. Placed them to the side.

Unbuttoned.

Unzipped.

Anthea could feel his thumbs gather fabric at her hips. Then he stilled.

_How much do I love this man?_

Anthea placed another kiss on his jaw. She could feel the nod.

The fabric was wiggled over her hips. To her mid-thighs. Then he slowly fell backwards. Taking her with him.

She felt his socks on the underside of her thighs. The fabric slowly inched over her knee. Anthea straightened her ankles and felt the fabric disappear.

Mycroft sat back up.  
  
Anthea could feel the purr of satisfaction in his chest.

"I forgot how flexible you can be."

Anthea opened her eyes to see the smug expression on his face.

"Bastard."

Anthea reveled in his laugh that radiated through them both.

 

Mycroft's hip twitched.

"Excuse me."

Mycroft stood up and stretched out the almost cramp. Mycroft circled the blanket and moved the obstacles to the top corners.

Anthea saw him cleaning his hands. Baby wipes were a mission essential. Then run his nails over his forearm.

Anthea just watched.

_You realize you are getting naked? Right?_

Mycroft stood at her feet. The server tower that is his brain was imputing kilobytes of information about the sight before him.

_The moonlight does wonders for your skin. You gorgeous creature. What are you doing here? With me?_

Anthea could see his mouth open and close you a few times. His mind writing script that his lips couldn't utter yet.

  
Part of an epigram by Philodemus of Gadara came to him.

_  
Already more than half the pages have been torn out of the little book of my life;_

_Look, girl, already white hairs are sprinkled on my head,_

_announcing that the age of wisdom is drawing near._

_But still all I care about is laughing and drinking and the pleasures of the night;_

_Still, in my unsatisfied heart, a fire is burning._

_Oh, Muses, my guides, write an end to it: Say, This girl, this one here,_

_She is the end of your madness._

  
Mycroft laid next to her.

Bless his sensitive pupils. They were reflecting the moon and starlight. Plus so much more.

Anthea felt a long warm breath on her cheek.

Mycroft gave her a quick kiss. Then turned his attentions to making her body sing.

His hands were everywhere it seemed. Light touches meant to gauge her reactions.

Sad fact was they never touched much.

 

Handholds. Shoulder touches. The occasional hug and kiss. When they were on missions, posing as a couple, they hardly ever shared a bed. Mycroft couldn't take that step. A mix of respect and nerves.

He envied Max and Sam. Anthea and either of them would be draped all over each other when playing a couple. Same as when they all were relaxing together.

"Couch cuddles" were something Mycroft just didn't do. The other three respected that. Seeing them warm and cozy made him happy because they were happy.

Now he was taking the quantum leap to making her body bliss out. His nerves just being kept at bay by the fact that they both wanted this.

Mycroft's face was a mix of emotions. It looked like he was studying for a potentially world shattering meeting. Overlaid with the enthusiasm of the task at hand. Anthea hoped it would be enough. She knew what he was fighting.

 

*squeak*

Mycroft immediately took his hands off of her.

"It is ok Myc. My nipples are just really sensitive."

Anthea could read his expression.

"Just be a bit more gentle."

Mycroft nodded.

"You will inform me if I am doing something that makes you uncomfortable?"

_Of course you goof._

Mycroft took the smile as a yes. Anthea closed her eyes.

Mycroft gently rolled a nipple between his fingers. Anthea pulled away but smiled at the same time. Mycroft noticed a little ripple occurring in her lower belly.

_The nipples probably react similarly. If I try this._

Mycroft kept rolling one nipple. His other hand stroked down the breast and across to the other. He began rubbing like before.

Anthea's sharp intake of breath indicated he was on the right track. The nipple became even harder between his fingers. He loosened his grip.

Anthea felt his second hand depart from her breast. Anthea was playing a quick guessing game as to where that hand would appear next.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

The anticipation was driving her nuts.

Mycroft could read the questioning look on her face. The bumps and ridges of that areola looked very touchable at the moment. With the lightest touch he did just that.

Everything between her shoulders and hips raised. A flash of heat and colour lit up her torso. Anthea pressed her lips tightly together. Eyes still closed.

_How to get those lips open._

Mycroft repeated the process in reverse. That left nipple needed attention. As did that right areola.

Anthea's mind went fuzzy for a second.

 

Mycroft thought the sound that came from her mouth was the most captivating she had ever uttered. It was a cross between a yip and a scream.

Anthea's eyes had flown open and she had covered her mouth.

Anthea could see Mycroft's expression go from surprise to delight.

"That sound was adorable."

Anthea looked at the smile on his face and the spark in his eyes. He was hopefully getting into play mode.

"Adorable?" Her voice was high enough for a mouse.

Anthea saw the laugh in his eyes before it made it to his lips. A quick grab to his hip just made it louder. The dark cloud that wrapped around him dissipated a great deal.

"I would very much like to elicit more sounds from you."

Anthea cleared her throat. Lowered her voice.

"Come find them."

Anthea flicked her eyebrows upwards for emphasis.

Mycroft had a light shudder go through him. Anthea could see his eyes go from playful to something much more primal.

That look and the growl that accompanied it made her want to melt.

 

Mycroft's mind pulled up the image of him playing his grand piano for the first time. Sure he had tried it out in the showroom. He was not the type of person to show off like that in public.

He had snuck to the music room in the middle of the night. Just the piano and him. Mycroft had spent hours just experimenting with pressures on the keys, how the strings vibrated..

"I want your piano to be jealous when we get home."

Mycroft blinked at her.

"Mindreader."

"I learned from the best."

Mycroft wanted to play all of Anthea's major and minor keys. But not all in one night. Mycroft would spend this night learning her G, C, D and A major keys. He hoped he would be allowed to learn the keys all the way to her C, C#, G#, D# minor.

Mycroft sat up and crossed his legs. Anthea stretched before him. Mycroft closed his eyes.

Mycroft ran his hand gently across her forehead. His fingers gently running over her eyes, nose and mouth. Fingers tracing over her ears.

Anthea felt fingertips rest on her throat. Feeling her pulse.

Mycroft's right hand gathered up her left. Fingers tracing the lines of her palm. Two fingers resting on her wrist pulse.

Mycroft was noting the minute differences between the two. Anthea smiled and hummed.

The fingers moved to her trachea. Anthea moved the hum deeper.

Mycroft's fingers slowly moving to rest between her breasts. Noting both the heartbeat and breathing.

Mycroft's right hand slowly brushed up her left arm. Sliding down her side. Brushed across her belly. Feeling the muscles jump.

 

Anthea closed her eyes. If Mycroft was going to focus on touch, why shouldn't she.

Mycroft held a flat palm between her hips. The pinky carefully sliding and playing with a few curls.

Anthea let out a hum deep enough to be a growl.

When that right hand moved again Anthea's skin was jumping. Mycroft cupped her hip with his palm. His fingers reaching around to scratch lightly.

Anthea pulled a shallow quick breath and wiggled a bit.

Mycroft felt a smile pulling the edges of his mouth up.

Anthea cracked open her eyes. Mycroft was looking happy. Not something she often saw.

_Keep going Myc. You are doing fine._

The right hand spread open over her thigh. He kept slowly moving his palm from her hip to her knee. The fingers continuously drawing patterns.

Anthea could feel the left hand start to move.

Circling one breast. Then the other. Stopping to roll the nipples before moving on.

Anthea felt two fingers trace each rib. The touch was firm. His hand landing on her belly again.

Mycroft could feel the muscles beginning to quiver under his palm. He began to lightly scratch back and forth across her mid section. It was soothing and stimulating.

Anthea couldn't keep herself still. Both heels started rocking.

Mycroft slid his hand lower and stopped. Both hands. He could feel the muscles tightening up beneath his hand.

Mycroft gave a little push. Anthea opened her eyes.

Mycroft's face was much brighter than normal. She watched his lips silently form the word;

"Breathe." 

Anthea took three deep breaths with him. She relaxed some into the blanket.

The muscles were much quieter. Mycroft nodded.

 

The right hand started it's motion again. Anthea relaxed her shoulders.

She felt serene and comfortable. The only sounds were the wind and their breathing.

That left hand moved a bit lower. Fingers beginning to play with the curls. He wasn't touching the skin.

Anthea clamped her lips shut. Not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere.

Each brush was sending little electric shocks through her groin.

Mycroft moved his hand and let her breathe a minute.

The left hand slid to her hip then to her thigh.

Both hands were soon doing the rub, scratch and scribble.

Mycroft took a moment to look her over. Her breathing was elevated. She had a light blush over her face and torso. She seemed content.

Mycroft was ignoring the warm feeling filling his chest. This was about Anthea. He could feel everything later.

Mycroft's hands gradually migrated to the inside of her thighs. After the third pass Anthea was no longer silent or still.

The noises were varied but not loud.

Yet.

 

Mycroft knew where he was headed. He was going to take his sweet time getting there. His thumbs were making small circles on the interior of her thighs.

Anthea really wanted to start curling up. Just to force his hands where she wanted them.

Mycroft wasn't blind or stupid. There was a quivering wave running through Anthea's lower belly and thighs. He wanted to stimulate. Not annoy.

Anthea didn't quite know what to do with her hands. She folded both arms over her eyes.

Mycroft took his middle and index fingers and started slowly rubbing up and down just outside her labia.

Anthea had to move something. Her right arm rolled out and started pounding the ground.

Mycroft stopped and placed his right palm over her opening. It was pulsing and warm.

"Jesus...Myc..." Anthea growled.

That growl went straight to somewhere deep in his gut. Mycroft had had heard many growls out of her. Painful. Aggravated. Rage. This was different. It was dripping with pure want and desire.

Mycroft pulled back his hand. The area was glistening.

His fingers began a journey through her folds. Each one was touched and caressed. He was carefully avoiding her clitoris.

The sounds. Oh the sounds coming out of her.

Rapturous.

Mycroft caught her left hand trying to sneak in.

"Myc."

The growl was not pleasant.

And slightly annoyed.

The most gentle pressure on that little nub sent a shutter through her. Mycroft was expecting a scream. Anthea couldn't draw a full breath.

"Harder?"

Anthea nodded.

Gentle push and rub.

Anthea's brain went fuzzy again. She was panting and didn't care. Anthea wanted to guide his fingers. She was impatient. Mycroft was learning quickly. She didn't want to discourage him.

 

Mycroft rubbed down to her opening and paused.

"Yes."

It was barely audible.

Anthea felt one finger slide in. Inquisitive thing indeed.

Mycroft's gentle touch was electrifying on all that super sensitive flesh. Anthea knew some strange sounds were coming out of her mouth. She was far beyond caring.

Mycroft was bumping along when the muscle started tightening around him. Anthea squeaked.

Mycroft was quickly learning that sound was a good thing. Anthea had her head thrown back. Hands gripping the blanket.

Mycroft pulled back a bit.

Anthea forced air into her lungs. Her vision cleared enough to see Mycroft's expression. He had such a smirk on his face.

_Well. What do we have here?_

Mycroft wiggled back to that spot. One little flick and Anthea was flushed out. His finger was grabbed this time.

Mycroft pulled back again.

Anthea knew she was a few flicks away from orgasm. Oh she wanted that.

Not like this though.

 

Mycroft started back towards the spot.

"Stop!"

Mycroft froze.

"Out."

Mycroft pulled out. He looked very confused.

"Nothing wrong."

Anthea reached over and threw him a wipe. Mycroft cleaned his hands as Anthea calmed herself down.

Mycroft handed her a water.

"Thanks."

Anthea patted the space next to her.

"Come here."

Mycroft sat down still looking confused. Anthea took his hands and kissed them.

"You are dangerous with these things."

"Why did you have me stop?"

"I have a big problem."

"What?"

"You are not naked."

Anthea could sense that dark cloud start forming again. Mycroft closed his eyes.

"No. No. Look at me."

Mycroft didn't comply. Anthea pressed forward anyway. Lots of buttons to undo. Mycroft kept pushing her hands away. Nothing rough. Just enough to let her know he was uncomfortable.

"I want us to do this together. I want you in me."

"I was in you."

Mycroft felt a quick slap to his hip. Anthea took both of his hands. He finally looked at her. Inadequacy all over his face.

Mycroft gave Anthea a minute to think. Her grip tightened.

"You mean? It has been seven years."

"You and I are nearly inseparable."

"Nearly."

"Oh come on. Really?"

"I have never actively looked for that sort of thing anyway."

"Not even. Oh what was his name. You two had to go on a mission together. Landed up getting stuck near the Himalayas for a month."

"His name was Soham. We were a bit busy to think about anything like that."

"Come on Myc. I would have been open to a night or 10 with him."

Mycroft's eyebrows jumped up.

"He would not have been interested in you."

"Even better. He is gay. You are pan. What was the problem?"

"Busy. Plus I."

 

Mycroft lowered his head. Anthea rested her forehead on his.

"Myc. I was there."

Anthea's hands started opening buttons. Mycroft didn't stop her this time.

"I saw all the wounds raw and fresh."

Anthea took the flannel off of him. She worked the tee shirt over his head.

"Saw them heal. Saw you heal."

"Helped me heal."

Anthea pushed him back on the blanket.

"You and those two back there."

Mycroft smiled a bit.

"I want to be the one to help you with this."

Mycroft was looking at and through her. Anthea ran her hands over him. The white burn scars cutting through his freckle constellations like clouds.

The burns also taking the hair with them. His torso and groin were now hairless.

Anthea was pulled from her musings by Mycroft slapping her hands. Mycroft was covering his nipples.

"I'm sorry, Myc. I was thinking and not watching what I was doing."

His nipples were painfully sensitive. Mycroft just nodded.

Anthea stopped before she started freeing his groin.

"Myc. Do you want to do this?"

Mycroft looked at her lower belly still rippling. Anthea was trembling.

"I do believe you are rather in a predicament."

Anthea barked out a laugh.

"Myc, that isn't what I asked. Also. Not to be indelicate. I can take care of this myself. If need be."

Mycroft smiled. Anthea gave him a few minutes. She cleaned her hands and thighs. 

 

"I have problems articulating my feelings when I am in charge of a situation. I can not even begin to untangle them now. I shouldn't be having a problem."

"You were raped and tortured. Just because we all went to therapy doesn't mean things can't still pop up. They have. We all help each other through it. You have never tried to function like this since then."

"I want to do this." Mycroft's hands curled into fists.

"But?"

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok." Anthea smiled.

"You can watch." Anthea winked.

"I would rather participate."

Mycroft took her hands and put them on his waistband. Anthea nodded.

"Myc, promise me one thing."

Mycroft hummed.

"Whatever emotions happen to bubble up. Let them emerge. It is just you and me."

Mycroft stared.

"Ok. Sam, Max, Ben and Debby. But, we are all intimately linked anyway. You trust them all with your life."

"Yes."

"Think of it like breaking scar tissue so you can move."

Mycroft winced.

"Sorry not a great example."

"No. It is. I wouldn't have the flexibility I have now if I had been terrified of the pain."

Anthea smiled.

"I shouldn't think this should physically hurt to much."

Anthea opened his waistband. She held her hand against his lower belly. Mycroft stood up and finished undressing.

"Lay down."

Mycroft obeyed.

 

Anthea positioned herself between his legs. Her plan was to make it easy for him to slide in and be on top of her. Thinking the direct approach was the best, Anthea gently wrapped her palms around everything.

Mycroft twitched and wiggled back a bit.

Anthea just looked. Studied everything for a bit. She had been helping to change bandages. Battle against the scar tissue.  
Mycroft's legs tried to snap shut. Mycroft had one hand covering his mouth. His eyes wide and glassy.

"I have never seen the area totally healed."

Mycroft blinked.

"It has healed quite well. Especially, between your penis and testicles."

Anthea lifting and turning things as she talked. Mycroft wanted to crawl out of his skin. Anthea could feel his knees pressing against her.

"Myc. What did we agree on?"

Mycroft uncovered his lips and nervous laughter came out. Anthea kept her hands wrapped around the area. He had to get used to the sensation.

"You are uncomfortable with touch. This is the most intimate touch imaginable. You are going to react."

Anthea did nothing other than just touch.

"I wonder how much the sensation differs between the scar tissue and the undamaged skin."

"I am feeling all of it!"

The volume of his voice fueled by nerves.

Anthea locked eyes with him.

"I gathered."

It took him a few seconds. The laugh that came from him was more normal.

"Does it hurt?"

Mycroft took a few quick breaths.

"No. Just overwhelming."

Mycroft covered his eyes.

"I don't know if it functions normally."

"You don't wake up with?"

"It was infrequent after puberty. I don't think it has happened since."

"That would not be out of the question. Do I have your permission to experiment?"

Mycroft's knees tightened around her again. He cleared his throat.

"Granted."

 

Anthea reached behind his sack and rubbed. He relaxed into the touch. His knees lowered and he could take a few deep breaths. His hips popped. Which made them both laugh.

Anthea just kept it up. She could see his sack becoming a bit firmer. His penis was not hanging so limply. The whole area was getting a bit more color.

Anthea massaged his balls next. Mycroft jumped. Not as much as before.

_Just stay relaxed. Relaxed is good._

Anthea's internal clock was always running. Kept her on time for meetings and such. It had been about 15 minutes.

Mycroft was flushing out slowly. His body was energized. Even though it looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. The tension leaving him alone for once.

Anthea caught sight of how freckled everything down here was.

_I'm going to have lots of fun playing count the freckles some night._

Mycroft smiled at that moment.

_You are to much._

Anthea gently ran a few fingers along his length. She didn't want to grab and pump or yank. The poor thing had nearly been ripped out by the root. It appreciated the attention. It was firming up.

Mycroft's breaths became short and quick. Mycroft gently pushed her chest.

Anthea slowly fell backwards. Mycroft followed.

Anthea kept her hand gently cupping his penis the entire time.

She guided. He pushed.

The moment the head pushed through Mycroft shuddered.

Mycroft rested on her. He was holding enough of his body weight so she wasn't uncomfortable.

Anthea let him rest. The shoulder his head rested on was getting slightly damp.

Mycroft would eventually tell her what was going through his head. It didn't matter now. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back.

Mycroft adjusted his hips slightly and he was grabbed.

"What a nice little hug."

It was almost a whisper.

Mycroft lifted his head up. Anthea cleared his eyes and smiled.

"Find that spot again. It will be a bear hug."

Mycroft hummed.

Anthea's vision fuzzed out in a few moments. She was vaguely aware of pounding on the ground again.

"I may not have found it yet. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Anthea wanted to hit him. He had that stupid grin on his face again.

It was beautiful.

Anthea grabbed at his hip. The hip grab made Mycroft shift into the exact right position.

"Myc.." It ended with a squeak.

"Found it."

Anthea was a bit breathless to answer.

"What did you call me?"

Anthea replayed the moment.

_Myc plus squeak. Myceeks? No. Myeeks? Myeeks. I like that._

"Myeeks."

Mycroft gave her the exasperated eye roll. Along with the grin she couldn't help laughing.

_Oh Lord that is my new nickname._

Mycroft deemed it ok. It would be a seal on this event.

 

His head was too sensitive to execute this in a normal way. Mycroft rolled his hips again.

Another squeak and squeeze.

Roll.

Loud squeak and the promised bear hug. It might have been uncomfortable if it wasn't along most of his length. 

Mycroft was tingling all over.

 

He gently kissed her.

"We go over together." Mycroft whispered.

Roll.

Anthea screamed and saw stars.

Mycroft felt every muscle in her vagina contract. That massaging action called a flash of heat from deep in him.

His whole body tensed. He couldn't breathe.

Anthea was staying alert for the disconnect moment. Orgasm be dammed.

"Myeeks stay here."

Mycroft focused on her voice.

"I'm waiting." 

He drew a deep breath. A flood of physical sensations swamped him. 

Anthea could hear a strangled cry from him. 

Mycroft spasmed deep in her.

This was one thing she wasn't worried about. The horrific injuries had rendered him impotent.

Mycroft fell over on his side. Anthea gathered him up in a hug.

Mycroft stopped shivering in about 10 minutes.

He rolled on his back and looked at the stars.

"You made it."

"Thanks to you Ant."

"Are you ok?"

Mycroft shrugged.

"I preformed much better than I expected."

"No complaints out of me."

Mycroft squeezed her hand.

"It will get easier with time. I promise. Myeeks."

Mycroft groaned.

Anthea laughed.

They cleaned up and hiked back.

 

  
Max and Sam woke up with the sun. They found Mycroft and Anthea curled together between a couple of sleeping bags and blankets.

Sleeping like the dead.

"They wore each other out."

"Looks like it Sam."

"We do good work."

"Yes we do."

Max and Sam kissed and went to make themselves breakfast.


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long coming. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> It gets serious in the middle. I promise it ends fluffy.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to all the children I worked with and was a house mother for.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Anthea pulled out the toothbrush and paste she always kept with her. She hated getting sick. Getting sick at high level negotiations was another matter entirely.

Anthea looked at the mirror. She was a bit pale. A bit shaky. She looked and felt off.

_Flu? How the heck did I get the flu?_

MI-6 inoculated all of them against most of the diseases running around the planet.

_I have been tired for the last few days. Also achey and grouchy._

She spit out her toothpaste.

_And nauseous._

Anthea straightened herself out.

_Flu or no flu I have to help Mycroft..Myeeks_

Anthea gave herself a big smile in the mirror.

_keep the world on it's axis._

It was Friday November 9th. She could spend the weekend in bed. If they could ever get out of this meeting. They arrived at 8 am. It was almost noon.

* * *

Anthea quietly walked back in the room. Mycroft acknowledged her with a nod.

She had only been gone 15 minutes. The same two ambassadors were still arguing. Mycroft looked exasperated.

Most likely the only one who had seen her go was Mycroft. Which was good.

Mycroft slid a folded piece of paper in front of her.

_Dr. Russo has been contacted. At the conclusion of this meeting we are to report to his office._

Anthea silently thanked him. Then blew some air his way. Mycroft looked scandalized. Anthea just smiled and passed him the next folder.

* * *

Eight hours later.

  
The elevator opened to the receptionists desk. Which was empty.

Mycroft and Anthea kept walking. It was late. Neither of them expected anyone to wait except for Dr. Russo.

"Auggie. Ant. Over here."

"Sam?" Mycroft asked.

Mycroft and Anthea walked into an exam room.

"What are you doing here?" Anthea asked.

"I seem to be fine. For the moment."

"Achoo."

Echoed down the hall.

"Achoo."

Max appeared in the doorway. No one said a word. They were waiting for the final sneeze.

"Achoo."

"You are looking peaked."

Max just rolled his eyes at Mycroft.

"Did we acquire a few illnesses on our last mission?"

Anthea's eyes went wide. Max started a sneezing fit that didn't stop at three. They both disappeared into the restrooms.

Sam and Mycroft followed behind.

"It would appear that way Auggie. We got back from Ecuador two weeks ago. This is time for things to start appearing."

Dr. Ben Russo appeared behind them. He acknowledged Mycroft with a nod. Ben stopped and knocked on the door where Anthea was.

 

"Ant. It is Ben. Can I come in?"

Anthea lifted her head from the toilet.

"Please."

Ben came in the door.

"Not feeling well?"

Anthea would have made a snarky comment if her stomach wasn't trying to crawl out of her body. Ben just held her hair back.

 

Mycroft settled down at a table so he could pull out his laptop to work. It wasn't that he didn't care what was going on. Far from it.

One of his best friends and girlfriend? were ill.

_Girlfriend? Boyfriend?_

Were they supposed to be referring to each other like that now? They really had not been able to discuss the matter. The only difference was his new nickname.

That discussion could wait till later. Ben and Anthea emerged from the restroom. She looked drained.

Ben knocked on the other door.

"Sam take him back to the exam room I had you in."

"Yes Ben."

"Mycroft just wait till I call you. Don't go in either room, yet."

"Understood."

Mycroft drifted back into the work. They would know where to find him. Paperwork still had to be done.

 

Max and Sam emerged only to have Max run back in. Sam came out five minutes later looking for a toothbrush. Which he found after some prompts from Ben.

"It seems to be, in part, an intestinal irritant of some sort."

Sam stopped.

"Yes. Is Anthea running a fever?"

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe that is the next step for her."

Mycroft shrugged. Sam disappeared again. Mycroft found some blankets and put them in front of Max's exam room.

Mycroft resumed with the paperwork.

 

"Thank you Auggie."

Mycroft looked up and reoriented himself. Sam was smiling at him from the door. Mycroft nodded.

Ben was running tests on Max and Anthea's various fluids. Max was looking like he caught the latest flu variant before he could be inoculated against it. Anthea wasn't showing that.

 

"Ant? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Ben."

"I need a little help from you here. Can you tell me any and everything that happened to you during the last two months?"

Anthea looked concerned.

"Don't be scared. I haven't found anything on you yet. I need you to narrow the possibilities."

"Ok."

Anthea understood. She had been though this before. Ben could be told anything. He was a steel trap for information. Agents were people. They had problems. Both physical and mental. Ben could handle the most sensitive information delicately.

 

"Auggie could you find a ginger ale for Max?"

Mycroft wandered off looking for drinks for all of them.

 

  
"Don't tell Mycroft what I'm about to tell you please."

"Ant listen this is me."

Anthea drew a deep breath and seemed to be gathering herself. Ben knew not to jump to conclusions.

"Take as much time as you need. I am not going anywhere."

_What did they get themselves into? Accidental exposure to...what?_

Anthea looked at Ben's expression.

"Ben. Sorry. It is serious. Just not in a bad way."

Anthea took his hand. Ben smiled.

  
Mycroft returned to hear light laughter coming from Anthea's exam room. Sam looked at Mycroft.

"I have no idea."

Mycroft sat down again with his tea and laptop.

 

"Auggie. Please fill these up. Ben will draw your blood later."

Mycroft took the sample pack and headed to the restroom. Saliva. Cheek swab. Mycroft had no idea why Ben needed two urine samples. He packed it all back up. Sam headed down to the lab with the samples. 

 

Sam cleared his throat. Mycroft looked up from the laptop.

"All fluids must be tested."

Mycroft looked at the sample container.

"Ah."

Mycroft was masturbating maybe once a month before his torture session. He didn't want to think of anything like that after.

It felt awkward. Ben needed it for a reason. So the sample had to be obtained.

Mycroft focused on the image of Anthea naked in the moonlight. It took a bit. Eventually his body responded. So did his mind. Light versions of the emotions he experienced surrounded him.

He chided his reflection in the mirror. The image had a sparkle in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks.

_You cannot experience any sort of happiness from this. Anthea and Max are ill. You have three ambassadors that still want to undermine all attempts to make things easier for their people._

Mycroft's thoughts were flooded with the sensation of Anthea holding him after it was all over. He sighed and rolled his eyes at his reflection.

Mycroft silently gave the sample to Sam.

Mycroft choose to ignore the spark in Sam's eyes that ended in a smile on his lips.

The safest place was in front of his laptop. So that is where he went. It was almost an hour later when he noticed Sam standing in front of him.

 

"Your turn."

Mycroft shut everything down and followed. Sam held the lab door open for him.

"Thank you."

"I will be out here."

Mycroft walked to Ben. He was looking intently at a slide.

"You told me once that you hated being spoon fed information that was vital to your existence. Made you feel witless."

Ben got up and offered him the seat. Mycroft sat and peered into the eyepiece.

He saw nothing at first. The sample container containing his semen was next to him. Along with extra slide prep supplies.

_What am I looking for?_

Ben was in the corner with the centrifuge.

_Do I have Hepatitis? Or something worst?_

Mycroft started moving the slide around. The fluid looked normal. Just empty.

  
Ben turned around and watched Mycroft pull away from the eyepiece with a shocked expression.

Mycroft prepared 5 different slides. A diminutive tremor present during the prep of the last slide.

  
"Sometimes it is better to see things yourself." Ben stated gently.

Mycroft spoke in a faltering voice.

"I do not..."

"This is not..."

Mycroft looked at the slide again. One lone sperm swam by. There was one per slide.

"Nothing should be swimming in this fluid."

"Your body healed much more than I thought. I could do an ultrasound."

Mycroft turned around and Sam, Anthea and Max (in a mask) were spread around the lab.

"I do not believe that will be necessary."

Mycroft slowly got up and left the room. The rest followed.

* * *

The most secure room in this secure medical facility was Ben's office. It became soundproof when the door was locked.

Mycroft slowly paced as they all settled down. Anthea waited for the locks to click before speaking.

"Yay! Your not firing blanks."

Mycroft's face fell.

"Interesting phrasing from the victim of the bullet."

 

Anthea looked confused.

Panic was an emotion that The Iceman didn't exhibit. In his job, it could literally kill people. Here. In this safe space, Mycroft gave in.

 

"I have just violated you in the most heinous way possible. You cannot possibly be happy about this."

Anthea studied his face for a moment. He was panicking and horrified.

"You have done nothing wrong. No one had any idea that your sperm found a way out."

"Nothing wrong!? Either your joking or you are patronising me."

Anthea glanced around the room. The others were watching. Waiting to join if needed.

"I am doing neither. Why are you so upset?"

Anthea kept her voice neutral. Fearing his response.

"I have condemned whoever you are now nurturing to a living nightmare."

 

Anthea rubbed her forehead.

"Explain."

"What do we do for a living!?"

"We are agents for MI-6."

Mycroft motioned her to continue.

"Auggie I think it might be better if you just talk. Get it out of your system." Sam stated.

"Let fly. *sniff* You are in a safe space." Max added.

Ben and Anthea nodded.

  
"How can I possibly ask this child to exist in a world that is so.."

Mycroft paced.

"Why do people have children? Let us go through the reasons."

Mycroft took a deep breath.

"To have someone to help on the farm. To have someone to pass control of the family and/or business to. What is the problem with this? You are breeding your own labor force. Also that gives no rights to the child. What if they don't want to do that?"

Mycroft started walking around a spot on the floor.

"What is that? You don't want to take over the business? All of this was built for you. Everything in my life has been aimed towards this goal. Now you are going to have me throw all this away because"

Mycroft's expression turned dark.

"you want to do something other than that. Listen child. You owe me your life. You better remember that."

Mycroft raised drew his hand back. Everyone winced.

"How many times have we seen that happen? Empires are built like that. We have seen the dead bodies of the children who tried to stand up and say No."

Mycroft was quivering a bit at this point.

 

"Children are not tools or pawns to be used as.."

Mycroft paced a bit.

"enticements for wanted behavior. That is putting the child on the level of a reward or a treat."

Mycroft was shaking while pacing.

"That entire idea makes me sick. Children are also not to be used that way by governments either. Holding the next generation of a region or country hostage for compliance by their people."

Mycroft put his hand on his mouth and swallowed. Calming his stomach.

 

"Then we have I just want someone to love me. My baby will love me."

Mycroft was disassembling before their eyes.

"Get a dog. No don't do that either."

He was still mostly in control.

"That is dangerous on many levels. First a new born human can't give you that kind of emotional satisfaction. Second it isn't their job to do so. That is the adults job. This inevitably leads to some form of abuse. For both child and canine. Mostly because the adult needed therapy in the first place."

Mycroft took a deep breath.

"Cats are brilliant in that regard. If they don't like their situation, they just leave. Which a small child can not."

 

*Achoo*

*Achoo*

*Achoo*

"Sorry Auggie."

Mycroft just shook his head and gave Max a quick smile.

"You are sick. You cannot help it. I do not need to be keeping you. You need to go to bed."

"Don't you dare. Keep going or I will make sure you get this germ."

Mycroft looked puzzled. Max blew him a kiss. Mycroft's eye roll got a laugh out of everyone.

The dark cloud lifted a bit from Mycroft's face.

 

"Everyone in this room."

Mycroft waved his hand.

"I'm preaching to the choir."

Mycroft walked in a circle.

"Children are not miniature adults. This opinion I do not comprehend. They evolve mentally and physically from birth to adulthood. I may not be the best at dealing with children but I understand the concept."

Mycroft missed the smile that passed around the room to that comment.

"Sadly, many adults do not. You change your life for the child. The child does not change their development schedule to satisfy you."

Mycroft's voice dropped in volume and pitch. 

 

"So if you are none of the above, what are you?"

Mycroft's mind was putting together possible genetic combinations to imagine what their potential offspring would look like.

"You are sui generis. The continuation of our twig on the human tree. You are not bound by my"

 

"Our" Four voices spoke as one.

Mycroft picked the child up and cradled them in his arms.

"Your Mum and Uncles have spoken. our."

Mycroft cleared his throat.

 

"fears, misconceptions or beliefs. We will teach you everything we know and let you decide what to do."

The dark cloud returned. Mycroft put them down and kneeled.

"The one thing I can not do is guarantee your protection. Even with all I possess."

Mycroft held up his hand before anyone spoke.

"We have all fought hard to save thousands of children just like you. Months of meetings and negotiations and we have had many children take their last breaths in our arms."

 

Mycroft stopped and closed his eyes. The last time it had happened was 5 months ago. Mycroft was able to stifle his emotions most times. Till he could deal with them in a safe space. This time the anger couldn't be contained because not 12 hours before a treaty was signed saying the village would be spared.

Mycroft opened his eyes to the shifting vision of their possible child. Then the host of horrors that he knew were waiting for them in their lifetime.

 

"Myeeks?"

Mycroft turned around with a turbulent face.

"Keep talking. Please."

"Why?"

"Your not finished."

"You are correct."

 

Mycroft sat down where he was. He continued to address their future offspring.

"The world is a maelstrom of violence, oppression and ignorance. It is very easy for me to tell you why you shouldn't want to be born. You have a choice not to put up with all this.

Your father is known as The Iceman. A lot of people would refer to me as evil. Decisions I have made have ended lives. My only defense is that most of those lives were deemed harmful to large groups of people."

 

Mycroft could see Max want to get up and hug him. Sam stopped him.

 

"I never want to pass on the pain of existence to you just because I am experiencing it. I don't enjoy watching innocents suffer."

Mycroft stopped. He turned to Anthea and passed her the floor. 

"You are not going to deny those very determined sperm their efforts."

"I am not. Nor would I ever. I do believe I explained my reasons."

Mycroft glanced at the child in front of him.

"And?" Anthea asked. 

"My body's resilience has placed us in a situation I never thought I would have to face."

"Anxious?"

"Apprehensive."

"So am I."

Mycroft nodded at her.

"Understandable."

 

Mycroft turned back to the child in front of him.

"There are bright spots. Art. Literature. Music. Kindness. Love. Friendship. They will help you get through the rough spots. Above all is Hope. If it weren't for that Humanity would have never gotten this far. Even I have to admit that."

Mycroft felt a hand on his shoulder. Anthea was standing next to him. Mycroft was gently tugged up to a hug and kiss.

"We are having a baby!!" 

Max's illness did nothing to dampen his enthusiastic cry. 

Mycroft pulled Anthea closer and laughed.

 

"Ant can I do a quick ultrasound?"

"Sure."

Ben was beaming. Anthea hugged them all and got changed.

* * *

Ben was glued to the monitor. Max, Sam and Mycroft were out of direct sight. Just in case. He didn't want to blow the ecstatic atmosphere. But she was only a bit over 6 weeks. Things happen.

Ben was doing a happy dance in his head. He knew what he was looking at. Ben turned up the sound.

"Is that the heartbeat?"

"Yes, Ant."

"The rhythm is a bit erratic." Mycroft's brow furrowed.

Ben kept his voice even.

"Not erratic. There are just two of them."

Ben continued with the scan. Waiting for the words to be processed.

 

Anthea grabbed his hand and squealed.

"We are having babies!!" Max shouted.

Sam and Max embraced.

 

Mycroft walked around to see the screen. His grim expression disappeared.

"Thank you for the clarification."

"You are welcome."

Mycroft went pale as a ghost.

Max caught him before he hit the floor. 


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the people who have told me their stories of twin births. I hopefully have put together a realistic birth story. 
> 
> I am going to break the birth scene into sections. Otherwise it will just get too long and complicated. Please enjoy.
> 
> All the lines that end in JW are John's little notes to himself.

* * *

* * *

All events in this story were witnessed by me, John Watson, or were related to me by others I cite. 

* * *

Greetings everyone. My name is Anthea. It is...

"What time is it John?"

"4:17 AM"

4:17 AM on the third of June 2013. I gave birth to two lovely children a few hours ago. I have enlisted Dr. John Watson to document their birth story. As he is already known for his remarkable skill as a blogger.

Anthea stopped.

"I really do mean that John."

"Thank you."

Plus his medical skills were and will be helpful in the correct telling of this story.

"Were and will?" John smiled.

"Dr. Watson. I have been awake for almost 30 hours. Gave birth to not one but two little humans."

John closed his laptop and walked to Anthea's bed.

"Seriously, Anthea. Are you sure you want to do this now? You need to sleep."

Anthea gently took John's hand.

"Max and Sam have gone to get Violet and Siger. Mary and Rosie have gone to get some sleep. Most importantly, Sherlock has taken Mycroft to get a shower and get things from home. You became a father a bit over a month ago. This is the quietest my life is going to be for a long time."

John nodded.

"Point made."

"We can always sleep just before they all get back. The children are safe." Anthea stated.

* * *

 I will explain the circumstance of the twins later. JW

* * *

 John laughed and opened his laptop.

"I can clean up the final version. I am your scribe."

"Where should I start?" Anthea pondered.

"I personally want to know what you were doing at the flat. Sorry. In your condition."

"I didn't want to stop working. I would have gone insane. Mycroft needs the help. Even with all this I don't realistically expect to be off for more than 8 weeks. Sooner if the world really goes off it's axis."

"You are going to need a lot more time."

"This was never supposed to ever happen, John. I think you can fill in the blanks."

"Your both MI-6 agents. Mycroft hides his injuries well enough for Sherlock not to mention them."

Anthea nodded.

"It felt wrong to not honor that kind of struggle to exist. We were both anxious and apprehensive."

"I understand."

Anthea drew a deep breath.

"Thank you for staying quiet."

John's eyes opened wide.

"Of course we know. You were very stealthy. Mycroft has a 6th sense. We both trust you. It was ok that you witnessed that."

John looked a bit embarrassed.

"You took the pressure off of us to tell someone else. Which helped more than you know."

"Your welcome. Also, I can help with references."

"Thank you very much. John we can all help each other. You know people. We know people. There are three babies that live with four extremely busy people. I would like all of the kids to grow up in each other's presence. If that is agreeable to you and Mary."

"It is very agreeable to me. I think Mary might like the idea also." John smiled.

Anthea let out a held breath.

"That means a lot."

A nurse knocked on the door.

"Come in." Anthea said.

"Just checking to make sure you are ok."

"Thank you Nancy. I am. My BP is coming down slowly."

"Anthea do not force it. You have been through a lot. As long as it doesn't go up. Your little ones are sleeping peacefully. It takes a while for Mum to do that."

"Thank you all for taking such good care of me and my babies."

"Our pleasure. Are you hungry yet?"

Anthea turned a little green.

"Just tell me when."

Anthea smiled and nodded.

"Sorry John. Where was I?"

"The flat."

"You can fill in what happened in the flat John."

John typed for a moment. Anthea tried a few ice chips.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes visited 221B on the morning of 2/6/13 to check on Rosie and Mary. Recent events keeping him very busy since her birth. Sherlock had been just as busy. Helping Lestrade, Mycroft and the Watson family.

"Thank you for all your assistance, brother."

Sherlock nodded. Interested more in the file that was in his hands.

"If you need any more information, it will be brought over."

"I will have a list in a few hours. After I review these files."

Mycroft's phone dinged. He placed it in his pocket.

"Very good. Congratulations again John."

"Thank you Mycroft. I will pass that along to Mary and Rosie when they wake up from their nap."

"Please do."

Mycroft shut the door behind himself.

* * *

"I was there in my normal capacity keeping the information flowing to and from Mycroft. The only reason I climbed the stairs was because he was ignoring his phone."

"I did hear it buzz a few times."

"We had a meeting. He was taking his time. I was a little short on patience."

John stayed quiet. Anthea just smiled.

"Neither of us slept the night before. He was calming down a few people via the phone. I was feeding him the information he needed. My back was in knots."

Anthea stopped and waved the rest off.

"The important part is that we got about two hours just to lie in bed. We couldn't sleep but we did relax. I don't want to think how today would have gone without that rest period."

"Am I allowed to put their conception date in this?"

"I'll let you guess."

John thought.

"September 22nd."

"Very close. September 24th."

Anthea's face was glowing. John smiled.

"Anything else you would like to add?"

"Mission with Max and Sam. Romania. It just kind of happened."

The words flew out of her mouth in one long stream. Anthea kept secrets as a matter of global security. This one she didn't want to keep. The entire event was a wonder. She wanted to tell someone outside of the group. John was the safest.

"Fooling around on the job?"

Anthea gave herself over to the laugh that bubbled out of her. Until her body didn't appreciate being shaken like that.

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Anthea could feel the smile take over her face.

"I'll put that in the notes for now."

"Probably a good idea for now. So you are 35 weeks today."

"Technically. Tomorrow might be better. Very late night."

John nodded.

"When did you start having contractions?"

"John I have been having prodromal labor for three weeks beforehand."

"That is a long time. What time of day did the contractions happen?"

"They always hit between 5 through 9 pm. Like clockwork."

"The only time more inconvenient would have been at night."

"Yes I needed that sleep." Anthea took a deep breath.

"The first time they hit was at the end of a meeting. I quietly left. Mycroft followed about 5 minutes later. We thought the babies were coming. We made it to Ben and they stopped."

"Frustrating?"

"Yes. It took us 3 days to figure out what was going on."

"You adjusted your schedules?"

"Knowledge is very stress relieving. I knew when they were going to hit. I made sure I was comfortable and safe. Then just rode them out."

"What did they feel like?"

Anthea thought about it for a moment.

"All the contractions before I was 5cm dilated. We were confused when they hit on the stairs. Wrong time."

"Mycroft was looking..."

"Confused? Shocked?" Anthea tried to fill in.

"Cross."

"He is a master of hiding what he is feeling. His resting face is annoyed."

They both barked out a laugh.

"Then why did he call out to me?"

"I got dizzy and the timing."

"What were you thinking when Mycroft called to you?"

"I wasn't sure. He never raises his voice like that."

Anthea looked nauseous. John wanted to get up.

"Ignore me for a few moments. I normally don't have this many drugs in me. I can always tell when I've been drugged on missions. I wake up nauseous. That is why Ben was so strict with the doctors."

"I would be as well."

John started typing again.

* * *

"John do you know where I put the files I was working on last night?"

I looked around the sitting room and pointed at a stack I saw him working on before breakfast.

"Dr. Watson."

"Yes?"

Sherlock looked at me oddly.

"I did not call you."

"Then who did?"

Sherlock's eyes looked towards my room.

"John!"

"That was Mycroft?"

I opened the door and headed down the stairs. Sherlock was on my heels. Anthea was grasping the railing and Mycroft's arm.

* * *

"John?"

John looked up from typing.

"Sherlock's face. I wish I could have taken a picture. Total disbelief."

"That is an understatement. His eyes were darting all over the two of you."

"Putting everything together. That is a lot. Even for Sherlock. He is just getting used to you being a parent. To have his brother show up with me looking like.."

Anthea's hands ran over the former contours of her baby bump.

"Then I think his brain overloaded."

John smiled.

"Your water broke."

* * *

Baby B's sac broke. JW

* * *

"I felt like the Thames was emptying out of me."

"It really wasn't that much. The pressure release must have felt good."

"That it did. Sherlock actually backed up a few steps." Anthea laughed.

* * *

Mycroft's perfect annoyed face shattered. That is when he looked shocked. He recovered quickly.

"We humbly ask for your assistance." Mycroft's tone was concerned.

"Any assistance I can provide."

The great Mycroft Holmes can actually smile. I would see a lot more of his genial nature before the day was over.

Anthea was stretching a bit. Mycroft naturally positioned himself to help support her. As with everything, they were a perfect working machine.

* * *

John looked up from the keyboard and laughed.

"What John?"

"You were so smooth."

"Look at what I do for a living. Plus Sherlock deserved it for numerous things."

Anthea closed her eyes and put her head back trying to calm the nausea. John recording her story was helping to keep her mind off of it.

* * *

"Sherlock could you come here?"

Sherlock seemed frozen in place.

"I am pregnant Mr. Holmes. Not poisonous."

Sherlock joined us on the landing.

"Could you fill John in?"

"Of course."

Mycroft and I started walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Did Mycroft look at his watch?"

"He sure did. He was just happy to give his arm and hand a break."

More on that later. JW

* * *

Mycroft quickly glanced at his watch then filled me in.

"Anthea is experiencing a Mo-Di pregnancy."

"Time!"

Mycroft glanced again at his watch. Anthea latched onto the railing and Sherlock's arm.

"The twins are experiencing unequal placental sharing. It is not as severe as it could be."

"What are the percentages?"

"Twin A has 60%. Twin B has 40%."

"Let go." Sherlock stated with a pained squeak.

"Brother you do not tell a pregnant woman to let go in the middle of a contraction. You have about 30 seconds to go."

"Are they experiencing twin to twin transfusion syndrome?"

"They have not been diagnosed with it. I understand that very mild TTTS can occur with the sharing."

"Yes. Sizes and fluid levels?"

"Twin A has about 10% more fluid. The twins are within a quarter of a kilo of each other. Anthea has been getting steroid shots for their lungs."

"Thank you."

"Time."

"53 seconds. I do believe that is your longest."

Anthea nodded.

"Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock said nothing. He just rubbed his arm and glared.

"Sherlock could you get my bag. Also inform Mary what is going on."

We descended the stairs to find Mrs. Hudson coming out of her door.

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson is amazing."

"I don't know what Sherlock and I would do without her." 

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson may we please borrow your flat?"

"Of course, Mycroft."

Mrs. Hudson led Anthea into her bathroom.

"Let me help you clean up."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Hudson walked out to get some supplies.

* * *

"Time!" Anthea shouted.

Mycroft looked at his watch and made a mental note.

"5:10, 5:25 and 5:05 John."

"Noted."

* * *

"You will be more comfortable in this."

Anthea opened her eyes to a nightgown and robe.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sherlock finally arrived with my bag. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Anthea can I come in?"

Anthea opened the door for me.

"Are you comfortable with me checking your dilation?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mary and Rosie made their entrance when I was with Anthea.

"Congratulations, M and A."

Mary bumped Mycroft with her shoulder. Mycroft groaned.

"Rosie. Your Godfather is going to be an uncle."

Sherlock was not looking happy. Mary leaned in close to him.

"Sherlock please behave and try to be happy."

Sherlock flashed her a toothy grin. Which I witnessed as I helped Anthea out of the bathroom.

"Anthea?"

"Hello Mary. Hello Rosie."

Mary walked closer. Looking Anthea over.

"Twins?"

Anthea beamed.

"We just created our own play group."

"I guess we did."

"John?"

I knew the look Mary was giving me. Patiently waiting for me to give the information.

"Anthea is 3 cm dilated. 40 percent effaced. One of the babies sac broke. The contractions are 5 to 5 and a half minutes."

Mary nodded.

"What hospital are you going to deliver in?"

"The Royal London Mary."

* * *

The Royal London has one of the largest children's hospitals in the UK with one of London's busiest paediatric Accident and Emergency departments. With a complicated twin pregnancy it was a solid choice of hospital. JW

* * *

"Who shall I inform?"

"Call Ben. The rest can wait till we get to hospital."

People scattered to prepare for the trip.

Anthea slowly walked towards door. Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mycroft. My guess is that Sherlock thought Mycroft should be helping her while calling. 

My personal thought is that Mycroft and Anthea had worked out a system of signals. When to help. When to watch. Sherlock offered his arm to her. 

"Mycroft?"

"Hello, Ben."

"Time!"

Anthea latched onto Sherlock's arm again.

"It's time?" Ben asked.

"Anthea, dammit. Let go."

I could tell Sherlock was honestly in pain by the expression on his face. Mycroft switched the phone to speaker.

"Sherlock just hang on. Then ask your brother to show you his arms. Dr. Watson?"

"Dr. Russo? You are their doctor?"

"I am. Please call me Ben."

"If you do likewise."

"Thanks John. What happened?"

I filled Ben in on my examination of Anthea.

"Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock just nodded at her. 

I had my back turned when Mycroft rolled up his sleeves.

"John."

Sherlock was confused and shocked. I could see why when I looked at Mycroft's arms. There were a few bruises in various stages of healing.

"Apparently I bruise like a peach."

"What is that?"

Sherlock pointed to a group of deep scratches on Mycroft's left arm. Ben guessed correctly what had caught Sherlock's attention. 

 

Ben was there when it occurred. JW

 

"That is what happens when a contraction hits with long fingernails. They were cut shortly after that." Ben explained.

Anthea whispered sorry to Mycroft. Mycroft waved it off.

"I will meet you all at hospital." Ben stated.

A few contractions later we were all heading to The Royal London.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop and post this. I want to give the delivery and aftermath chapter the space it needs. 
> 
> Thank you all for being very patient with me. I appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S. This chapter has been edited because I have no sense of time. The dictation started at 4:17am. These two chapters need more than 30 minutes to occur. 
> 
> Thanks everyone.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mycroft's Jaguar was not enough to fit everyone. The Watson sedan was used to carry Mrs. Hudson, Rosie and anything that was needed to make everyone comfortable. The Holmes brothers were the drivers.

Anthea and Mary were making references on how there was enough room in the back seat to safety “pop out” the twins. I wish I could have seen Sherlock's reactions to those assertions. Mrs. Hudson stated they were rather dismayed. Mycroft only rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror. To which Anthea gave her widest smile.

The world does not stop in any way, shape or form for a baby’s birth. Several street closures and protests resulted in a 50 minute ride to the hospital.

Mycroft parked the car and disappeared into the hospital. In less than 2 minutes he returned with a wheelchair in tow. Graciously offering Anthea a seat as if they were dining.

  
As a doctor and first time father the most important advice I can impart is this. Let the pregnant person lead. You may believe you know what they want. If they are not asking for help, do not render it. Just be there to lend a hand when required. JW

  
Anthea shoved it out of the way with her foot. Mycroft stood confused in front of her.

“Mycroft thank you for the sweet gesture. I would like to walk as much as possible before I am restricted to a bed.”

Mycroft helped her from the car.

“It will help with your dilation?”

“Correct.”

Mycroft walked Anthea to admitting while we took care of the remainder.

  
John looked up from typing. A nurse and midwife were in the room.

“Hi John. You were typing away. We didn't want to interrupt you.”

John noticed the breast pump machine. He closed his laptop.

"John you don't have to leave. It will not really bother me. You checked my dilation. You can not get more intimate than that.”

John had to concur.

“Where are you up to?”

“We just arrived at hospital.”

“Good. Any questions?”

“Did the walking help?”

“Yes. I just wanted to keep moving. Once the epidural goes in, I would be stuck. The walking helped with the stiff muscles. Plus it kept me in a better mood.”

John nodded.

“Anthea are you ready?”

Anthea nodded at the nurse.

John returned to typing.

  
The maternity ward was busy when we arrived. Anthea walked past a few other people much further along in their labor process. Congratulations and encouragement were passed on.

Anthea was the only one carrying twins.

  
“Anthea did you feel any different because you were carrying multiples?”

Anthea was gently rubbing down her breasts trying to help the milk out.

“One second John.”

“Is it usually this hard to get the milk out? Last week it was occasionally dripping out.”

The midwife smiled.

“Your body has been through a great deal. It will come.”

“Thanks Miriam.”

Anthea massaged one breast. The midwife the other.

“John I just felt like I had more baby. There was that one lady. What was her name?”

“Which one?”

“The one who’s baby was 4.5 kilos.”

Miriam smiled.

“She is one of mine. Her name is Edith.”

“Her one baby, Joy, is as big as both of mine.”

“Every other person carrying a baby almost winced when I said twins.”

“Multiple babies. Multiple problems. The greatest being the birth is much more supervised.”

  
John hummed and nodded.

“You do get a bigger room though. That is a perk.”

“You gave it up, Anthea.”

“Miriam. My kids are going to be in NICU longer than I will be here. So why take space I am not utilizing? I am merely being practical.”

  
An absolute requirement in the job Anthea does. JW

  
“Plus it served it’s purpose at the outset. We took in a lot of people and stuff with us.”

“Good point.”

  
We got all squared up into the room. Two bassinets for the babies. One bed for Anthea. Couch and chairs for the balance.

  
“Mary was a big help.” Anthea said.

  
Mary was happily settling Anthea as much as possible. Rosie was in awe of all the equipment around her. Many times during the day Rosie was told about how she missed out on all this merriment.

 

I believe Rosie’s new nickname is Rebel now. JW

 

I will list the major occurrences that happened between check in and when Anthea had to go to the OR. All bits that fell in place to help the births along.

By 11:30 am the nurses were hooking up the monitors to track the babies. This is when Mycroft decided to do something I thought strange.

He casually held up his phone and said:

“Code word babies.”

Anthea was the one rolling her eyes this time.

I was then able to meet their team doctor Dr. Benjamin Russo. A man I have had simply met in passing. I can state that he was the linchpin that held everything together.

Anthea would later refer to him as “my walking birth plan”.

The following 20 minutes were mostly chasing Baby A around Anthea's uterus trying to get continuous monitoring.

Baby A finally settled down when Mycroft's phone rang. He looked at it oddly and held it away from himself as he hit the speaker. There was a little scream. A squeal. Then:

“That is all.”

Whoever it was hung up. Anthea and Ben smiled and laughed. Mycroft groaned and sighed.

“May the Universe have mercy on us all. They are coming.”

Mycroft sounded exasperated but looked happy.

  
It was strange watching Mycroft's range of modes and emotions during all of this. I will admit, I had who and what Mycroft was set in stone before the incident in the bunker. Events since then have modified my thoughts for the better. JW

  
The next hour was taken up with getting all of our identification bracelets. Anthea began laps of the hallway.

Then a challenge.

Sherlock must have been growing bored. Rosie needed her nappy changed. Sherlock took it as a perfect opportunity to annoy his brother. I will not go into the entire exchange here. Mycroft took Sherlock's challenge to prove he could change a nappy.

After receiving our permission, Mycroft took the diaper bag and got to work. Sherlock was properly shut up by the conclusion. Rosie even gave Mycroft a squeal of approval.

“You forget, brother mine, I used to do this for you.”

Sherlock left in a huff to get something.

 

“See Anthea. You merely had to give it some time.” Miriam said.

John looked up to an odd expression on Anthea's face.

“What is the matter Anthea?” John asked.

“I know the colostrum looks different. But like puréed mango?”

Anthea looked down pumping as much as she could.

“I assure you it is within the normal spectrum.”

“I'll believe you Miriam. It simply looks..strange. Plus it is thick.”

“The babies will think it is better than fillet.”

“They can't drink yet. Can they?”

“Your delivery went as well as it could. But they are still 5 weeks early. They finally fell asleep an hour ago. We are monitoring them very closely. We will refrigerate all the milk you pump for them to drink afterwards. The colostrum we will give them as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

Anthea looked sad for a moment then shook it away.

“John where are you?”

“Nappy change.”

Anthea smiled.

“I was so proud of Mycroft. Showed up Sherlock without getting cross. Rosie was impressed as well. That is the person who's opinion mattered the most.”

“I should say so.” John added.

“I will be back. I'm going to get some tea. Want anything Anthea?”

“Not yet John.”

  
Miriam cleaned up the pump and set it to the side.

“Are you ok Anthea?”

“I just want to hold them. I know they need to be in the NICU. I understand but.”

Anthea had made it through this entire event without getting very emotional. But she honestly wanted to cry at this.

“Once you can move you can visit them. They are just going to sleep. You have to let your body rest. You should be able to hold them by tomorrow. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

 

John returned to Anthea munching ice chips.

“Where were we?”

Anthea brightened up.

“Max and Sam.”

“Anthea can I eventually ask how high up the ladder they are? As your and Mycroft's handlers they have to be fairly high.”

Anthea sighed.

“You didn't learn this from me. Max is a Brigadier. Sam is a Lieutenant General.”

John looked shocked.

“John they weren't here in that capability. It is something they turn on and off. Yes they can be scary when they are in full MI-6 mode. Max is a big goof and Sam is a mother hen. It is simply who they are. I am grateful every day for it.”

“Mycroft softened a great deal around them. Well a lot for him.”

Anthea smiled.

“After a decade, we know each other intimately. Why put up a front when they know it is false?”

“Good point. What were their official duties? So I can chronicle it correctly.”

“Sam was here to help Ben keep everything on track. Max was photographer. Mostly, Mycroft and I just needed them to be here.”

  
John went back to typing.

It was just after 2pm when the final two support cast made their appearance. From Mycroft's earlier statement one would have expected a portal to open or the earth to tremble when they appeared at the room. I can honestly say, none of that occurred.

  
John showed the passage to Anthea.

“That is perfect.” Anthea said between giggles.

  
Ben greeted them warmly.

“Everyone this is Max and Sam. Welcome to the party.”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Sam stated.

“Where is Auggie and Ant?” Max asked.

“Doing laps around the floor. To stay within monitor range.”

“Ah.” Max said.

Max put down the bags and left to search for Mycroft and Anthea.

 

“Anthea could you fill me in on when Max found you?”

Anthea nodded.

“We were at the nurses station. Just chatting. Well I was chatting. Mycroft was probably analyzing all of them. He wasn't looking to disconcerted. Which helped him.

This is way out of his wheelhouse. So he was off balance from the moment he walked in.”

“Becoming a Father for the first time is something you can prepare for. All my medical knowledge helped. But the experience is something totally different.”

“That is a nice way to put it. Sometimes you should just react.”

“I agree Anthea.”

“Max came around the corner just when a contraction hit. I had my eyes closed. So I didn't see him. I opened my eyes to him smiling at me. That was nice.

Then we all came back to the room so I could attempt to pee. That was the most frustrating part. Someone had their head pushing on my urethra.”

 

Baby B was sitting very low in her uterus. JW

 

“To be fair. I could release my urine. It just took a bit. When my water broke it relieved some of the pressure. Which helped a lot.”

“That was the only thing Mary ever complained to Rosie about.” John said with a laugh.

“I did the same. Mycroft would only half open his eyes by the end. I would grumble all the way to the loo about needing more sleep between trips. He said as long as I was grumbling I was fine. Which I was.”

John tried to hide his smile.

“John you can smile. It is funny.”

They both laughed.

“I guess this is the boring part of the story.”

“I wouldn't call it boring. You were very active.”

“True.”

  
The next few hours were spent with various combinations of us slowly doing laps with Anthea. Mycroft and Sam had to wrap up a few things. Mycroft was adamant that nothing was going to interrupt the birth of the children. So they did what they could and disconnected from work.

“The World can handle itself for a while.” Mycroft stated while shutting off his laptop.

I was quite proud of him for doing this. Back to my preconceived notions of what was going to happen.

“Why didn't you want to lay down?”

Anthea sighed.

“I had heard about people who were in bed for multiple days waiting to dilate fully. I would have gone mad. Also I wanted as few drugs as possible. The epidural was a given. Everything else I wanted to do without. So I kept moving.”

“What made you finally stop doing laps?”

“I couldn't walk through the contractions anymore. It was getting too painful. Plus I was getting tired.”

Around 7pm Anthea laid in the bed to be checked by Ben and the midwife.

“What do you remember?”

“I remember getting the exam. Being told I was at 6cm and fully thinned out. Getting the IV. Everyone was talking. Then waking up to Mycroft reading on the couch. How long was I asleep?”

“Only about an hour. You were talking. Then got really quiet. I figured you were listening. Mycroft noticed it first. We went to get dinner while you napped.”

“I wore myself out.”

“You did. Plus you dilated another centimeter during your nap.”

“I was happy with that.”

John took a moment to type everything.

“You were not happy with the contraction monitor. You looked like you wanted to throw it across the room.”

“I really didn't mean to be grumpy.”

“You weren't grumpy. You looked annoyed.”

“I know when I'm having a contraction. I know they needed to start tracking them. The only good thing was I felt them getting stronger. The monitor verified it.”

John waited a moment. It looked like Anthea wanted to add something.

“I really don't know who's reaction I liked better. Mycroft's or Max’s.”

“To what?”

“The monitor. Mycroft was trying to keep his face neutral when a contraction was ready to hit.”

Mycroft later said he did not want to insult Anthea's intelligence by telling her she was going into a contraction. He quashed the impulse to warn her that it was coming. Even though he knew she could tell what he wasn't doing. JW

“Then Max would wince when he could see one coming. It was all amusement to distract from the pain.”

“I understand.”

“Wait. Sherlock had the best reaction. He moved to the farthest part of the room and just kept Rosie occupied. Far out of grabbing range.”

Anthea laughed.

"Smart man.”

John laughed at that.

“So we are at about 9pm?”

“Yes Anthea.”

“I was terrified that I was going to slow down. That is why I was bouncing out of bed.”

“Understandable. Plus your blood pressure was slowly starting to creep up.”

  
Anthea's normal is 95/75. Ben started showing interest when it hit 120/90. An excellent BP for many. Have to know your patient. JW

  
“It was. I really didn't notice. I was busy with other things.”

“Yes you were.”

“Can I just say none of you were subtle about wanting me to get the epidural.”

“Anthea, we weren't pushing you.”

John looked shocked.

“John I'm sorry. That might have been harsh. I am used to having to read body language. By 9:45 there was always someone blocking the door. Two people by my bed. At least one person asking me every 10 minutes how my pain level was. I did like the back rubs.”

“Oh.”

“You heard what Mycroft said as he put Rosie in the pram and disappeared?”

“Rosie and I are going to take a stroll.”

“After he got out the door.”

“I didn't hear.”

“Yes you did. Think John.”

  
Anthea tried a few more ice chips and watched John’s face. John was very observant. He had to be as a soldier and doctor. He just had to focus.

  
“He was very quietly talking to Rosie. Something along the lines of Anthea is being stubborn. It is better if I leave and let her decide.”

Anthea smiled.

“That was the gist of it.”

“He was being a total bastard. Mycroft knew it. He was going to let me contract for a half hour without him being there.”

“I'm confused. Mycroft wasn't very vocal. Plus you wanted him to not push you.”

“Mary and you have lots of signals between each other. Correct?”

“Awww.” John said in the sweetest way possible.

Anthea rolled her eyes and blushed.

“If he had stayed in the room..” John started.

“He would have gotten frustrated. So he walked with Rosie till she fell asleep.”

“You were in a lot of pain. Everyone could see that.”

“I had to come to the point where I was at peace with being immobile. I almost waited too long.”

  
After her long resistance Anthea consented with a nod to Mycroft. Everything was ready in ten minutes.

  
“Was the plan to let Ben do as much as he could?”

“Yes. We had talked about it. What he was comfortable doing. What was out of his scope. What the hospital would let him do. Any birth is complicated. Multiples even more so.”

Mycroft sat down in front of Anthea and helped her relax and curl into the perfect position for the anaesthetist. Ben cleaned and prepared the site. The anaesthetist had to place the epidural.

“I will admit it was very hard staying still during the contractions to place it. It took like 15 minutes?”

John shook his head.

“Only about 6. The contractions were looking menacing on the monitor. The anaesthetist was skilled.”

“It took about 30 minutes for the warm and tingly feeling to go to numb. I was feeling much better. I hadn't realized how much pain I had been in for the past month or so. Between just carrying the twins then the early contractions.”

“I know everyone in the room saw the relief on your face.”

“I had been concerned about not being able to do anything once I went numb. I felt things without the pain. If that makes any sense.”

“It does.”

“Then we were all talking quietly. It helped having everyone there. That is the basic problem with labor. It is a lot of waiting. I can not even imagine if I had a multi day labor.”

“Did it wear on your nerves?”

“A bit. I couldn't make my body progress any faster. I was determined to let everything happen as naturally as possible. Less stress on the babies.”

  
The 11pm hour was spent chatting and dilating. Anthea was at 10cm. by 11:45. My pride as a father forces me to include the following.

Mary was explaining to Rosie what was about to happen. How she was once housed in Mum. Anthea was glowing. Mycroft was rolling eyes that were trying not to look joyous.

Mary held Rosie close to the babies. That is when both of the babies moved. The gasp and squeal from my daughter was wondrous. Everyone smiled and laughed. Even Mycroft. Briefly.

“See Rosie. They want to come out and play with you.” Anthea proudly announced.

Two nurses with worried expressions came into the room. The babies had moved from their monitors. The nurses readjusted the monitors. They were about to leave when Anthea stopped them.

“I have this urge to…push? I have this pressure.”

Both nurses smiled. Anthea waved Mary back over. Rosie was kissed and thanked. We left the room while Anthea was checked again.

  
“Anthea. Is there anything you want to add before the real action starts?”

“Once the urge to push hits, it seems all consuming. I have never experienced anything like it. I know the babies wanted out. Not pushing became hard.”

 

Remember the mention of all the other people who were in labor? That becomes an important fact again.

Rosie's curiosity started the pushing phase around 12:15 am. There were 3 babies born between 11:30 pm and 1am. The nurses and midwives had their hands full.

 

I was very impressed with how well the medical staff operated this evening. Ben, Mary and I have done little more than basic monitoring. It is 5:30 am and we can hear a cheer from a room down the hall. That makes 7 babies born since 11:30pm. JW

 

Twins are always delivered in the operating room. Anthea's doctor, midwife and a NICU team for each baby is the bare minimum that is required.

  
“John can I try a sip of your tea? Just to see how it sits?”

“Of course.”

Anthea hesitantly took a few sips.

“Where are you?”

“Explaining why you had to wait.”

“I was scared for her. I want to go visit when I start moving around.”

“I think Miriam can arrange that.”

Anthea hands back the cup. John just watches her.

“I don't think I am ready just yet.”

“Feeling nauseous?”

“No. My stomach just is sore. I don't want to get sick again. That was the most annoying part of all this.”

John nodded and went back to typing.

Edith had been pushing with Joy for an hour. So Miriam was with her. The nurses kept Miriam advised of what was going on with Anthea. The plan was to take Anthea to the OR as soon as Joy was born.

Joy’s forehead became stuck under Edith’s pubic bone. Her heart rate dropped to a uncomfortable level. An emergency cesarean section had to be done to get Joy out safely.

Which left Anthea to have contractions in the room. Ben convinced her to have her epidural topped off to slow the urge to push for an hour or so.

 

Anthea was still pushing. I will explain in a moment. JW

 

Joy was born at 12:45am.

“John.”

John looked up and Anthea was looking very nauseous. John grabbed the little basin and held her hair back.

“I guess the tea was too much.”

Anthea looked annoyed.

“Don't get cross with yourself. You have been through a lot.”

John helped her rinse her mouth out.

“Thank John. I hate getting sick. Where are we?”

“Action hour.”

Anthea smiled and John started typing again.


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting through my writer’s block. There are a few more chapters to follow. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Anthea picked up her phone when it beeped. She texted for a moment.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes. I guess Mycroft and Sherlock just got to our place.”

John checked his watch.

“Sherlock said they were driving and talking.”

John had a curious look on his face.

“I really don't want to know. It gives both of us more time.” Anthea stated.

John smiled.

  
Baby B was in position to be born first. The nurses kept an eye on Anthea as she gradually moved B down. JW

  
“I heard that in the hall.”

“What did you hear?”

Anthea thought a moment.

“Oh. Was I that loud?”

“Anthea you were getting into a rhythm pushing. To have that interrupted is harsh.”

Anthea nodded.

“Mary looked concerned when she came in. I didn't mean to alarm anyone.”

  
Only Mycroft, Ben and Max were in the room with the nurses. They were the ones who were going to be in the OR for the birth. JW

  
‘We only wanted to make sure you were ok. Mycroft and you were in a placid, quiet rhythm. To hear, “What do you mean stop pushing?” was a bit unsettling’.

“Understandable. I should have kept the idea that births don't always go to plan in my head.”

“Anthea. You are allowed to be a bit single focused.”

Anthea hummed with an obstinate look on her face.

“Pardon.”

Anthea gave him a smirk.

“The nurses, Mary and Ben assured me that it would be ok to have contractions without pushing. The baby was just low to begin with. So I stopped with them over halfway to crowning?”

“That is about right.”

 

Anthea stopped pushing at 12:40. No one was sure how long Edith would take. The nurses would have warned us sooner. Edith and Joy had to be stabilized first. JW

 

“My little one had other plans.”

John smiled.

“They just wanted to help Mum out.”

John hiked his voice up in pitch.

“Mummy must be worn out. I can do this by myself.”

Anthea gave him a laugh.

“When did you feel them slipping down?”

“Right after 1. I was rocking. Pulling my knees up to my chest.”

“Is that how you were pushing?”

“Yes. It was the most comfortable position I could find. Then I felt everything shift.”

“What happened?”

“The nurses wanted to check me. That was the only time the stirrups came out. Then..”

Anthea put her head in her hands for a moment.

“Please tell me what happened in the hall.”

“You start first.”

“I was…splayed out and the nurse looked at me with very wide eyes. I then knew what was going on. Which helped me relax. Which I needed to do. What happened in the hall?”

“Rosie was sleeping. We were just talking waiting for the next update.”

Anthea pitched an empty water cup at him.

“John.”

“I don't know who walked out the door. It certainly wasn't Mycroft the way Sherlock defines him. Or the way I do. He looked thunderstruck.”

“I agree with that word. Did he say anything? He just looked at me.”

“He was talking with his hands before he said anything. We got the idea the baby had slid down. Then he touched his head. Sam told him to use his words which snapped him back to something more near normal.”

Anthea started giggling. John gave her a minute.

“I just saw Baby B’s head. They have hair. It appears to be in the ginger spectrum.”

Anthea was soaking the story up. John stood to act the rest out.

“Here is the best part. We all told him congratulations. He nods and turns to go back in the room. Mycroft turns back around and grabs Sam by the shoulders.

Sam. I can see our child’s head.

Yes. You just said that.

In a very short period of time we will have two babies.”

John stopped to emphasize.

“Anthea he went really pale.”

  
“Please tell me he fainted.”

  
“Sorry to say. He did not. But he was balancing himself on Sam.”

  
“Damn. What made everyone laugh then?”

John cleared his throat.

“Sam. What do I say to them?”

 

“Sam just stared at him Anthea.”

 

“Sam first impressions are very important. You know they are.”

 

”Sam just grabbed his head.”

 

“Mycroft please, just once, for me, turn this down.”

  
John mimes shaking Mycroft's head a bit. Anthea is glowing and giggling at the same time.

  
“You have been talking”

“And singing.” Anthea whispers.

“What Anthea?”

“Nothing. Please continue.”

John shakes his head with a smile.

“to these children for months. These are not your first words. You have been communicating indirectly.

Sam put his hand over Mycroft's mouth. I'm assuming to stop any negative thoughts from coming out. Mycroft was looking nervous.”

“Awww. Poor thing. This was his moment of rumination?”

  
“I guess. I want to make sure you know that he looked worried, confused but happy.”

  
“Like he didn't know what to feel? To many emotions at once?”

  
“Again. I guess. I didn't have time to experience this until after Rosie was born. Sherlock looked a bit concerned. Sam was handling the entire situation with ease though.”

  
“As he always does. What happened before Sam shoved him back in the door?”

  
“Auggie. Here is my suggestion. Hello. I am your Dad. Nice to meet you.”

Mycroft was nodding as Sam pushed him back in the door. Did he say anything when he got back in?”

“He looked a little dazed. Then informed me that he had updated everyone.”

John sat back down.

“He took my hand and gave it a good squeeze. He looked a bit nervous. He told the kids to just rest a bit till we could get to the OR.”

“Did they?”

“I think it was the epidural.”

Anthea laughed.

“These two like playing while I'm trying to rest. Mycroft has gotten them to calm down before. So I would say yes.”

John smiled and typed a bit.

“Did anything happen between then and getting ready for the OR?”

“Max took some pictures of me. Ben was keeping an eye on all the monitors. Just waiting on the OR.”

 

At 1:20 am Miriam came down the hall. She was glowing with positive energy. I have experienced the surge that comes from successfully turning a bad situation around. JW

  
“John what happened when Miriam came down the hall?”

“She looked concerned for you.”

“Did she say anything?”

“She explained what happened with Edith. She had obviously been filled in by the nurses about you. Wanted us to fill in any gaps. Then she went to see you.”

John smiled.

“What John?”

“The look on her face when she opened the door. Genuine shock.”

“To be fare, no one told them to get dressed.”

  
“I do not think amniotic fluid and blood would look good splattered on that suit Mycroft.” Miriam said as she stood in the doorway.

  
“Mycroft just looked at her. I think he was trying not to give a snarky answer.”

“Do not cross the midwife.” John added.

  
“Give me a minute.” Miriam stated.

  
Miriam disappeared down the hall. She returned with 3 sets of scrubs and masks. JW

 

“Gentlemen you have 10 minutes.” Miriam said as she passed them out.

 

Max, Mycroft and Ben disappeared into the public restroom down the hall. Sam followed them. JW

  
“Miriam was assessing me. She told me about Edith. Basically, small talk to relax me. I guess I was getting a bit tense. She is extremely perceptive.”

“Yes she is.” John added.

“They rolled me past all of you. Thanks for the hugs and good wishes. I needed all of them.”

  
Ben, Mycroft and Max appeared in scrubs. Sam was holding Mycroft’s suit. Miriam was rolling Anthea towards the OR. JW

 

“They looked offended that Miriam wouldn’t stop.”

Anthea smiled.

“I love what she said. That is why I gave a little cheer.”

  
“Baby B is almost crowning. They don’t want to wait, so I cannot.”

  
Max ran in the room for his camera bag. Then disappeared around the corner following Anthea. JW

  
“Anthea you know better than I what occurred next. I have bits and pieces from the others.”

“You need me to put it all together.”

“Yes.”

  
The rest of us relocated to the closest waiting area to the OR. A nurse came out and told us she would keep us updated. JW

  
“I remember rolling into the OR. Lots of light. More people than I realized. I knew who needed to be in there. I just wasn’t thinking about that at the moment.”

“You were crowning. I am told that is the most intense part of birth. Mary looked the most uncomfortable to me just before I was holding Rosie’s head.”

“John I would say yes. At that point, that was the most discomfort I had experienced. But the epidural was still blunting a lot.”

“Anything else before the first birth?”

“The teams were doing fast introductions. Max was trying to position himself in the best place not to be in the way but to get the best pictures. Ben was behind Miriam. Tarra was preparing to suction the baby when they came out. She has been an amazing doctor.”

Anthea stopped to take a breath.

“She put up with all the shyte we threw at her. I will never be able to thank her enough.”

John smiled.

“Duly noted. Can I introduce the first baby?”

“Please.”

 

I am pleased to announce that

 

“Wait!”

John took his hands off the keyboard.

“I forgot. Mycroft made a great joke.”

John looked intrigued.

“He was looking at me crowning and said: Anthea if you sneeze they are going to be out.”

“For Mycroft that was good.” John added.

“John I thought it was hysterical. I am sure it was a combination of the drugs, my relief at finally giving birth and me being tired. I was getting looks.”

John laughed.

“I am sure you were.”

“So our first child was pushed out by me laughing. Miriam said it was two pushes. I only remember one long push. A bunch more water coming out. Which let me really breathe for the first time in months.”

 

That burst of water was Baby A’s sac breaking. JW

 

Anthea closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“John. If you could please.”

“My pleasure.”

 

Gareth Kingsley Holmes was born at 1:37am June 3, 2013. Weight 4lbs 8oz or 2.04 kilos. JW

 

“Done.”

Anthea nodded.

“I put my head down and closed my eyes. Then I felt a weight on my chest. I wanted to touch him before I looked.”

“What did you feel?”

“Warm. Wet. Kind of slimy. Lots of hair. Then I noticed that he wasn’t breathing. Mycroft gently got my attention.

We need him for a moment.

I opened my eyes to Mycroft looking radiant and a little concerned. Max was giving me that goofy smile of his. Ben smiled and took Gary to one of the NICU teams. They were off to my left.”

John kept quiet and just let Anthea talk.

“I was getting congratulations from everyone. Mycroft kissed me on my forehead and told me I did great job. Max took a couple of pictures. I was starting to get a bit worried that I wasn’t hearing any crying yet.”

John nodded.

“I asked Ben what was going on. He didn’t hear me but the Miriam answered. She said something very peculiar.”

“What did she say?”

“Miriam said he was having problems giving up his gills. I think Mycroft and I must have had the same expression on our faces. The nurse was about to explain when Ben told her to give us a minute. We got it much quicker than that. We both nodded at each other when we understood.

Then we all waited for that cry. It took Gary a few tries to get his little lungs full of air. I could hear him trying to get a breath in. That has to be hard.”

“What?”

“Going from breathing fluid to breathing air.”

“That is why we only do it once. Unless those mythical fluid diving tanks exist.”

“I know nothing.” Anthea smiled.

“I couldn’t do it. I know I couldn’t do it.”

“He finally got a good scream out. They wrapped him up and handed him to Mycroft. I got to see his little face without all the stuff on it. Poor little thing was wrinkled and his head was a bit misshapen. I know he will grow out of it. I told him sorry he was stuck on the bottom for so long.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at me.”

“Typical Mycroft.”

“Yes.”

“Tell your Mum not to worry about it.” Anthea stated.

John smiled.

“They take him back over to finish everything. Ben, Miriam and Tarra gently remind me that I am not empty yet. The look I gave them threw Max into a giggle fit. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was getting the urge to push but nothing was happening.”

“Who explained it to you?”

“Both Ben and Tarra. I could see Mycroft’s expression turn a bit confused. It made sense though. If you had to share space with another person you would stretch out when they left.”

John nodded.

 

With Baby B out of the womb Baby A stretched out along the top of the uterus. JW

 

“What did they try to do first?”

“Miriam and Tarra tried to push him down from the outside. They were gentle. But he was not budging. You should have seen Mycroft’s and Max’s faces when they explained what they had to do next. Total disbelief.

I just kindly asked if I could get some more pain medication if it got too intense. I could feel the epidural had worn off. Tarra assured me I could. Then I gave them the go ahead. Could you insert the explanation?”

“Yes.”

Anthea tried a few ice chips while John typed.

 

Internal Podalic Version is the obstetric procedure to turn the baby inside the womb so that the feet can be lowered into a breech birthing position while the head it pushed up. JW

 

“I am extremely lucky that Tarra does not have big hands.”

“Do you have any idea when she started..”

“Digging around for him?”

John smiled.

“I think it was about ten till 2. The strangest part for me was watching my uterus distort and move all over the place. Max made a reference to Aliens. It was amusing. Till it got painful. I was crushing Mycroft’s hand and forearm by 2.

This was the most pain I experienced. Tarra’s hand was bigger than Gary’s head. She tried. She got an arm twice. Got his bum a couple of times. Kept rubbing his back.”

 

Baby A was curled with his back towards the cervix and his feet next to Anthea’s diaphragm. JW

 

“It was a very good effort but he was not to be moved?”

“Basically, John. I knew I had to have a Caesarean. Max and Mycroft were told to leave. Ben helped them prepare me. What happened in the waiting room?”

 

The prep for the Caesarean started at 2:05. JW

 

“Mycroft was explaining about Gareth’s birth. Max adding the extra details.”

“I’m calling him Gary until he can tell me which name he prefers. Mycroft can fight me on that.”

“Shorter version for your other son as well?”

“Absolutely. Sherlock does not go by his first name. We gave each of our children multiple choices.”

“I will say Mycroft looked disquieted at the prospect of you getting a bunch of drugs.”

Anthea’s eyebrows went up.

“I thought you were going to say Tarra having to put her hand in me.”

“Both of them knew how sick you could get. I think they were fascinated by the Podalic. Never heard of it before.”

“Makes sense.”

“Ben came out. Gave them new masks. Then gave detailed instructions to Max about where to stand and how he really can’t come back in.”

“I started shaking within a few minutes of them going from epidural to spinal block. So I am sure I sounded pathetic when I asked Tarra and Miriam who was going to take the pictures of the second baby. So Tarra had the nurse ready a nausea medicine and told Ben what to tell Max. Miriam moved up near my head to help monitor me.”

 

They went back in the room at 2:15. JW

 

John smirked.

“I wish I could say I was playing anything up. When they walked back in I was shaking like a leaf and was trying not to throw up. I was distracted for a few minutes when they cut me open.”

“Why?”

“They still had to dig to get him out. I remember throwing up a couple of times.”

 

Mycroft said 5 times in seven minutes. JW

 

“Miriam and Mycroft were helping me get sick in the least harmful way possible. The nurse gave me something for the shaking. Then I heard this gasp out of everyone on the other side of the sheet. Before I could ask what I heard this huge cry.

That made me feel better. Second baby is breathing nicely. I missed Mycroft quietly saying Wow. I would have been a bit more curious if I wasn’t feeling so sick. Mycroft disappeared. I heard Max laugh. Mycroft came back. Wiped my face with a cold cloth.”

“The babies were supposed to be within a quarter kilo of each other. Correct?”

“I think I told him yes.”

”It is over half a kilo.”

 

Cornelius Malcolm Holmes was born at 2:25 am June 3, 2013. Weight 5lbs 12oz or 2.61 kilos. JW

 

“I laughed. Ben carried him over so I could see him. Which made me mad since I couldn’t really move so I couldn’t hold him.”

John looked concerned.

“Have you held him?”

“They put Neil on my chest for a few minutes after they sewed me up. I owe both of the boys a serious cuddle.”

John put down the laptop and took Anthea’s hand.

“I know they need to be in NICU. I shouldn’t be upset but I should have babies in the room or even better on the bed with me.”

“You just gave birth.”

“I know.”

Anthea gave his hand a squeeze.

“Thanks John. Then I remember Max taking pictures. Tarra and Ben cleaning me up. Mycroft thanking everyone in the room. I saw the boys one last time. The NICU teams took them. Miriam was checking on me. Everyone was checking on me. Then I was in recovery by 3am.”

“John could you ask the nurse for a ginger ale?”

John walked out of the room.

Anthea texted Mycroft.

Everything is peaceful and quiet here. Take as much time as you need. John and I are going to take naps in a bit. A

The phone immediately chimed.

Understood. You were remarkable. M

Damn straight. A

This is why I love and adore you. Sleep well and sweet dreams. M 


End file.
